Les morts aussi ont de la mémoire
by vianaha
Summary: Seulement, ils n'ont plus de voix pour s'exprimer. Et si on leur rendait la parole ? Les débuts du règne d'Uther jusqu'à la Grande Purge, vu à travers les yeux de celle que l'histoire a balayée. Pourtant, les conséquences influèrent autant sur son propre destin que sur celui de ses descendents. Et on nous racontait l'histoire d'un autre point de vue ?
1. Chapter 1

_Cet OS double (en deux parties) est une histoire pré-Merlin. L'action se situe des années avant le premier épisode de la série. Avant la Grande Purge en fait._

_Je ne saurais comment justifier cette fic, à part qu'un soir, un après-midi ou un matin, je sais plus, il m'a prise l'envie d'écrire une mini-fiction sur les événements qui ont mené à la conception d'Arthur et à la Grande Purge... Où comment Uther a peu à peu brisé tous ceux qu'il aimait pour satisfaire un désir égoïste (bon, là je suis un peu injuste, c'est vrai.). _

_Cette histoire est en plus racontée du point de vue d'un personnage méconnu de la saga, pour ne pas dire complètement oublié. A peine si il en est fait mention durant les dix secondes d'un épisode. Du coup j'ai pu faire ce que je voulais avec __elle__ et je crois qu'elle était très contente de collaborer avec moi. Pourtant, qu'est-ce que je lui en fais voir ! XD_

_Ne vous y trompez pas, c'est un _**_drame psychologique_**_ dont on connait (enfin, si on suit la série _Merlin)_ les tenants et les aboutissants. Donc pas de gaîté, ni de franche rigolade au rendez-vous. _**_Clairement, si vous êtes déjà dépressif ne lisez pas cette fic ! _**

_Je remercie Shima-chan pour son aide précieuse._

_Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Les morts aussi ont de la mémoire.

L'annonce de la grossesse de la reine Ygerne avait été accueillie avec enthousiasme par la Cour et les sujets humbles de Camelot. Après dix ans de mariage, le couple royal allait enfin pouvoir s'enorgueillir de la naissance d'un héritier. Nul homme ne paraissait plus comblé en ce jour que le roi Uther, qui couvait sa jeune épouse d'un regard fier et amoureux. La blonde Ygerne, toute rougissante, avait déjà le visage épanoui d'une future mère.

Ebloui par le bonheur radieux des deux souverains, personne ne remarqua le bref regard de connivence que le roi échangea avec la magicienne Nimue, qui se tenait en retrait, appuyée contre un des piliers de la salle du trône, un sourire d'autosatisfaction dessiné sur le visage. Personne, hormis Dame Vivianne, l'épouse du seigneur Gorlois, mère depuis un peu moins d'un an de la petite Morgane et amie intime du couple royal.

* * *

Contrairement à la plupart des courtisans, Vivianne n'était pas née à la Cour. Elle n'y avait même jamais mis les pieds avant son mariage. Fille d'un obscur baronnet, elle avait grandi aux confins du royaume, dans une région reculée où l'Ancienne Religion avait une grande influence. Dans sa prime jeunesse, Vivianne avait pris une part active aux rituels ancestraux et elle demeurait une fervente disciple des grandes prêtresses.

Alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans, la jeune fille s'était amourachée d'un jeune druide qu'elle s'était mise en tête d'épouser. Mais la mort prématurée de son amant et la contraction d'une alliance entre sa famille et celle du jeune seigneur Gorlois, ami très proche du prince héritier Uther Pendragon, avait ruiné ses espoirs.

Seulement, Vivianne était tombée enceinte de son amant et avait refusé de cacher ce fait à son fiancé exposant ainsi sa famille à la honte et au scandale. Mais loin d'en prendre ombrage, Gorlois avait loué l'honnêteté de sa jeune fiancée et s'était dit prêt à endosser la paternité de l'enfant à naître. Cependant, le prince Uther, mis dans la confidence, s'y était farouchement opposé, arguant qu'il ne permettrait jamais que son meilleur ami endosse le fruit des égarements d'une « petite dinde insolente et orgueilleuse ».

Un compromis fut trouvé : Vivianne accoucherait avant son mariage et l'enfant serait confié aux prêtres de l'Ancienne Religion. On ne lui permit que de tenir quelques minutes sa fille dans ses bras et de lui donner un nom : Morgause, avant de la lui retirer définitivement.

Malgré ce début difficile, l'union entre Vivianne et Gorlois s'avéra très heureuse. Le jeune chevalier était fier d'avoir pour épouse une femme aussi honnête et savante. Quant à Vivianne, elle rendait grâce au Ciel de lui avoir donné un époux aussi bon et généreux. Leur seul malheur était de ne pas avoir d'enfant.

A la mort du vieux roi Pendragon, lorsqu'Uther prit sa place sur le trône, il réclama la venue à Camelot de son ami d'enfance afin que celui-ci puisse l'aider et le soutenir dans sa fonction royale. C'est ainsi que le couple quitta ses terres et son quotidien paisible pour se rendre à la Cour. Malgré les déboires qu'elle avait eus par le passé avec le jeune roi, Vivianne reçut un accueil chaleureux. Par sa franchise et son honnêteté, elle ne tarda pas à se lier d'une très forte amitié avec Ygerne, la jeune épouse d'Uther. Bientôt, les quatre jeunes gens formèrent un quatuor inséparable. Si bien que Vivianne fut l'une des rares personnes mises dans la confidence de la stérilité de la jeune reine.

Un fait on ne peut plus dramatique : en dehors de sa dot et de l'influence de sa famille, on attendait de l'épouse d'un roi qu'elle lui donne un héritier. Si les deux premiers points n'étaient pas systématiquement respectés, le troisième en revanche était indispensable. Une reine stérile est comme un tonneau percé : absolument inutile. Le jour où Ygerne avait appris des médecins le terrible diagnostic, elle s'était précipitée en pleurs dans les appartements de Vivianne.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avait sangloté la jeune reine sur l'épaule de son amie. Le trône a besoin d'un héritier. Si je ne peux pas donné d'enfant à Uther, l'avenir de Camelot est perdu…

– Avez-vous parlé au roi ?

– Non. Je n'ose pas.

Les mains d'Ygerne tremblaient. La jeune femme prenait sur elle-même pour rester digne, mais son cœur était brisé.

– Je voulais tellement lui donner cet enfant. Pas seulement pour le Royaume… Pour nous. Un être de ma chair et de son sang… Je me le suis imaginé tant de fois. Il était presque devenu réel pour moi… Et savoir maintenant… qu'il ne verra jamais le jour… C'est comme si je portais le deuil de cet enfant… en ne l'ayant jamais porté.

Ygerne était tellement belle lorsque les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. La jeune femme avait des traits fins et délicats, empreints de son sang aristocratique. Elle inspirait le respect et la dignité à quiconque croisait son regard. Mais dans ses moments de grande détresse, son visage revêtait alors une beauté surnaturelle, comme le signe d'une prédisposition à la tragédie.

– Je comprends, Majesté. J'imagine aisément la douleur que vous ressentez. Cette sensation de vide, comme si on vous avait arraché une partie de vous-même…

La reine considéra un moment son interlocutrice, avant d'exprimer sa gêne.

– J'oublie que tu as perdu une fille. Oh, pardonne-moi, je manque tellement de tact...

– Non, Ygerne ne vous excusez pas. Votre chagrin vaut bien le mien.

– Je peine à imaginer ce qui est le pire : ne pas avoir d'enfant ou ne pas pouvoir élever ceux que l'on a mis au monde.

Après un silence, Vivianne osa enfin poser la question qui l'a taraudait.

– Que va-t-il se passer, lorsque toute la Cour saura que… que vous…

– Uther va devoir me répudier, répondit Ygerne d'une voix atone.

– Jamais il ne le fera ! Il vous adore. Vous perdre serait pire pour lui que de ne pas avoir d'enfant…

– Dans son cœur, probablement. Mais un roi appartient avant tout à son royaume. Tout attachement qu'Uther ait pour moi, il devra céder devant la raison d'état. Camelot a besoin d'un héritier.

Vivianne s'était à son tour réfugiée dans le giron de sa blonde amie.

– Ygerne, je ne saurais me passer de vous. La vie à la Cour me paraîtra morne sans vous…

– Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment trouvée attrayante, plaisanta la jeune reine.

– C'est vrai, admit Vivianne.

Elle avait la nostalgie de ses chevauchées dans la nature sauvage et de ses rencontres avec les druides et les prêtres au chœur des forêts du Royaume.

– Mais sans vous, elle deviendra insupportable…

Cependant, les mois passèrent et personne au château ne semblait avoir pris connaissance de la stérilité de la reine. Tout le monde semblait encore croire en la naissance d'un héritier. C'était troublant. Uther avait pourtant bien pris connaissance de l'état de son épouse, comme le médecin royal, Gaius, l'avait confirmé à Vivianne. Seulement, il avait aussi exigé le silence des spécialistes qui avaient examiné son épouse. Leur promettant de leur faire arracher la langue si un seul mot filtrait à ce sujet.

De son côté, Vivianne n'aurait trahi pour rien au monde le secret de son amie. Elle était aussi la seule personne à qui Ygerne pouvait parler ouvertement. Car son époux ne se montrait guère engageant.

– Il fait tout pour éviter le sujet, confessa-t-elle une fois.

* * *

Par une belle journée ensoleillée, Vivianne avait obtenu la permission de faire venir des prêtresses à Camelot, pour le service religieux de la fête de Beltane. C'était en vérité un prétexte pour faire venir sa fille Morgause, âgée de six ans. Accompagnée par la jeune prêtresse Nimue, la petite n'avait pas reconnu sa mère lorsque celle-ci s'était avancée vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'était accrochée aux jupes de sa gardienne en cachant son petit visage sous ses boucles blondes.

Vivianne en avait été bouleversée. Mais la jeune Nimue s'était montrée conciliante, encourageant Morgause à faire plus ample connaissance avec la « très belle Dame ». Comme un petit animal sauvage, l'enfant s'était peu à peu laissée apprivoiser par les cajoleries et les menus présents que lui faisait cette « très belle Dame ».

– Vivianne, répétait-elle. Tu peux m'appeler Vivianne.

Ygerne était arrivée alors qu'elles jouaient à chat sur la pelouse du parc royal. La jeune reine avait eu un instant le cœur pétrifié en voyant son amie batifoler avec cette petite poupée. Puis elle s'était reprise et avancée d'un pas décidé en direction de Vivianne et Morgause. Spontanément, la fillette l'avait invitée à se joindre à leur jeu. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, Ygerne avait cédé.

Epuisées, elles s'étaient ensuite toutes les trois allongées dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Une attitude somme toute peu digne et guère royale, mais elles s'en fichaient. Et Ygerne n'avait jamais paru aussi radieuse. Profitant de cette plénitude, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient mises à parler ouvertement, comme elles le faisaient toujours, oubliant Morgause qui somnolait entre elle.

– Uther refuse toujours d'entendre raison, soupira Ygerne. Il veut toujours croire en un miracle. Mais tous les médecins disent la même chose. Il est même allé jusqu'à consulter des druides, tu imagines ?

Vivianne savait que le Roi considérait la Magie avec méfiance. Elle s'était toujours bien gardée d'avoir une discussion sur ce sujet avec lui.

– Je commence à être fatiguée, s'énerva Ygerne. Les notables s'impatientent, les courtisans murmurent dans mon dos… Et moi, je ne sais pas quoi leur répondre. J'en ai assez de feindre l'optimisme en sachant qu'il n'y a aucun espoir !

Elle ravala ses larmes.

– Cela m'a pris du temps, pour accepter mon état. J'ai bien cru que la terre allait s'ouvrir sous moi et m'engloutir. Mais je me suis faite une raison. Pourquoi Uther ne peut-il pas en faire autant ?

– Admettre que vous ne pouvez pas lui donner d'héritier revient à accepter de vous répudier. Et cela, il ne le peut pas, tempéra Vivianne.

– Il est roi, argua Ygerne. Il ne peut pas se voiler la face indéfiniment.

– Les conséquences politiques seraient aussi terribles, tenta de défendre son amie. Votre famille est puissante et influente. Vos frères pourraient se sentir insultés du fait de votre répudiation.

– Ils ne pourront rien dire, si c'est moi qui suis en tort. Et jamais je ne permettrais qu'ils fassent des difficultés à Uther. Je préfèrerais mourir que de lui être une gêne.

– Ne dîtes pas des choses pareilles !

Ygerne secoua la tête tristement.

– Vivianne, j'ai parfois l'impression que ma mort serait la seule échappatoire à cet enfer…

A la nuit tombée, Vivianne regagna ses appartements où l'attendait son époux. Elle n'avait pas franchit la porte, que les bribes d'une conversation animée lui parvint de la chambre. Gorlois était en pleine discussion avec Uther.

– Tu ne sais pas comme je t'envie, soupirait le Roi. Toi, personne ne songe à te faire reproche si tu n'as pas d'héritier. Nul ne prendrait ombrage de la stérilité de Vivianne. Nul ne te conteste le droit de rester avec celle que tu aimes.

Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge d'Uther.

– Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne peux pas priver Camelot d'un héritier. Mais vivre sans elle… L'idée seule m'en est insupportable.

– Je ne sais que dire, Uther. J'ai bien conscience de ce que représente Ygerne pour vous. Mais je ne peux en toute conscience vous encourager dans votre obstination.

– Je sais, je sais…

Un ange passa.

– Dis-moi, Gorlois. Ta femme est bien de mèche avec les disciples de la Magie ?

Vivianne sentit son cœur se mettre à trembler.

– Vous connaissez la réponse sans que j'ai besoin de vous la donner, répliqua Gorlois. La Magie n'est pas un tabou dans la contrée d'origine de Vivianne. Elle ne s'est jamais cachée de ses affinités avec les druides et les sorcières. Pas plus que le médecin que vous employez à la Cour.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr. Ne vois là aucun reproche. La Magie est trop ténébreuse pour moi, mais bon… Mes ancêtres l'ont toujours tolérée. Et elle peut rendre bien des services…

Vivianne aurait manifesté sa présence depuis de longues minutes, mais elle ne parvenait pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement.

– T'a-t-elle déjà parlé des charmes que ses _amis_ employaient pour… contrer les méfaits de la nature.

– Uther, je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir…

– Je crois que tu me comprends très bien, au contraire.

– Très franchement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. La Magie rend des services, il est vrai. Mais comme le répète assez Vivianne : tous ses services ont un prix. Et lorsque l'on n'est pas certain d'avoir assez pour payer, mieux vaut s'abstenir de demander.

Retrouvant son élan, la jeune femme poussa la porte de ses appartements. Dès son entrée, les deux hommes quittèrent les sièges sur lesquels ils étaient installés pour discuter. Vivianne fit une révérence en direction d'Uther.

– Dame Vivianne, la salua celui-ci en lui baisant les mains, vous embellissez de jour en jour. Qu'en dis-tu Gorlois ?

Uther s'était tourné vers son époux en affectant un air jovial.

– N'avons-nous pas toi et moi les deux plus belles fleurs de Camelot, et même des Cinq Royaumes réunis, pour épouses ?

– Les charmes de Vivianne vont bien au-delà de son physique, argua Gorlois, qui est somme toute irréprochable.

Même après six ans de mariage, il arrivait encore à la jeune femme de rougir lorsque son époux lui faisait un compliment.

– Tu n'as décidément pas ton pareil pour flatter les femmes, répliqua Uther. Non pas que cet éloge ne soit pas mérité, Vivianne. Il en a toujours été ainsi. Déjà, lorsque nous étions adolescents, tu savais mieux t'y prendre avec les filles que moi. Et tout mon statut de prince n'y pouvait rien. Je devrais rendre grâce au Ciel qu'Ygerne ne t'ait pas succombé avant de m'épouser.

– La Reine n'a d'yeux que pour vous, Mon Seigneur, répliqua Vivianne du tac au tac. Pour elle, vous êtes le Soleil au milieu des étoiles.

Uther parut sincèrement touché de cette réplique.

– Ah, Gorlois ! Une chance que nous soyons mariés et amoureux de nos conjointes respectives. Sans quoi j'aurais bien peur que la paix de Camelot ne succombe à une passion meurtrière.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le Roi quitta la pièce. Enfin seuls, les deux époux se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

– As-tu passé une bonne journée ? s'enquit Gorlois. Je sais que tu attendais sa venue avec impatience.

– Ce fut un moment merveilleux ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait grandi si vite. Et elle est si vive, si intelligente… Gorlois, j'aimerais tant que tu puisses la voir.

Le chevalier sourit devant le visage radieux de son aimée.

– Et bien… Je n'ai qu'une seule réunion demain matin. Que dirais-tu si nous l'emmenions pique-niquer ?

– Ce serait merveilleux ! Oh, je suis sûre que tu l'aimeras !

– Si elle te ressemble, je ne pourrais que l'aimer.

Vivianne s'était assise sur les genoux de son époux. Ainsi elle pouvait tranquillement passer sa main dans ses cheveux et lui voler un baiser de temps à autre. Rares étaient les couples aussi unis qu'ils pouvaient l'être tous les deux. Soudain, une ombre passa sur le visage de Vivianne.

– Que t'arrive-t-il, mon Amour ? Quelque chose te contrarie ?

– Rien… C'est juste que… Je me dis que plus je passe de temps avec elle… Plus je m'y attache… Et plus ce serait dur de la voir repartir.

Gorlois soupira et attira sa jeune épouse contre lui.

– Je voudrais tellement pouvoir changer cela. Qui sait ? Depuis qu'Uther a appris à te connaître et qu'il voit à quel point tu me rends heureux, peut-être serait-il enclin à revenir sur sa sentence et à accepter que je reconnaisse Morgause.

– Non, argua Vivianne. Ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Il y a quatre ans, j'aurais cru cela possible. Mais maintenant qu'elle s'est habituée à utiliser librement ses pouvoirs, elle ne supporterait pas de vivre à la Cour, de devoir se restreindre et d'être sans arrêt surveillée. Non. Malgré toute la peine que cela me fait, elle est bien plus heureuse et épanouie chez les prêtresses.

* * *

La petite Morgause repartit à la fin des festivités de Beltane, avec ses compagnes. Et comme l'avait prédit sa mère, ce fut pour elle un véritable déchirement. La jeune Nimue qui avait pris en sympathie la jeune femme, voulut amenuiser son chagrin.

– Nous reviendrons probablement, avança la jeune prêtresse. Le Roi semble s'être pris d'affection pour notre ordre.

– Pardonnez-moi, avait répondu Vivianne. Mais j'ai peine à vous croire. Uther regarde avec méfiance la Magie. Et les derniers débordements des sorciers-charlatans ne plaident pas en notre faveur.

– Justement, répliqua Nimue avec un sourire coquin, quel meilleur moyen de défendre notre cause qu'en le côtoyant régulièrement. Vous êtes une femme sage et prudente, Dame Vivianne. Mais vous manquez cruellement de sens politique.

La jeune femme avait froncé les sourcils. D'où Nimue pouvait bien tenir une telle assurance ? Quelque chose interpela Vivianne dans un coin de son esprit. Mais elle était bien en peine de voir comment y parer.

De fait, les venues des servantes de la Triple Déesse se firent plus fréquentes au cours des années. Uther les faisait venir pour toutes les fêtes. Et Nimue était toujours du nombre, ainsi que Morgause. Mais au fil du temps, la magicienne parvenait à gagner la confiance du roi, au point de se rapprocher et de devenir une amie intime du souverain. Vivianne n'aimait pas cela. Assurément, la jeune femme convoitait quelque chose et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Elle s'en ouvrit à Ygerne, évidemment. Si la Reine était blessée de l'intimité qui semblait se nouer entre son époux et la jeune magicienne, elle sut le garder pour elle.

– Si seulement elle parvenait à le convaincre de lâcher prise, soupira-t-elle alors qu'elles faisaient une promenade avec Morgause aux abords du bois. Ce serait pour moi un tel soulagement.

– Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ! s'exclama Vivianne. Une magicienne à la tête du Royaume, c'est inconcevable.

Ygerne lui jeta un regard en coin.

– Ca m'étonne que tu voies cela d'un si mauvais œil.

– Ma grand-mère disait toujours : « Magie et Pouvoir sont comme l'huile et le vinaigre. Ils peuvent aller ensemble, mais ne doivent pas se mélanger. » Une reine qui _en plus_ aurait des pouvoirs magiques, ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne chose.

– Sans aller jusque là, avança Ygerne. Si Uther parvenait à trouver du réconfort auprès d'une autre femme, peut-être parviendrait-il à accepter notre séparation.

– Mais vous ? L'accepteriez-vous ?

Ygerne arrêta nette sa marche et regarda droit vers l'horizon.

– Toute ma vie, on m'a élevée pour être une bonne mère, une bonne épouse et une grande reine. Mère, je ne pourrais jamais l'être. Je ne peux rester l'épouse d'Uther sans lui faire du tort. Il ne me reste plus que le rôle de reine. Et le devoir d'une reine avant tout est de garantir la paix et l'équilibre de son Royaume. Quelles qu'en soient les douleurs ou les sacrifices pour elle…

Elle avait de nouveau ce visage tragique qui la faisait paraitre dans toute sa beauté.

– Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, Vivianne. Je me doute que cela dépasse ton entendement. Mais _respecte_ ce choix. C'est là tout ce que j'attends de toi.

* * *

Mais bientôt, Vivianne eut d'autres préoccupations. Le royaume de Mercy s'était allié avec les Saxons et tentait d'envahir le pays. Gorlois avait dû partir au nord, pour assurer la défense des frontières. Et il ne se passait pas un jour, sans que des nouvelles alarmantes ne parviennent à Camelot. Livrée à elle-même, la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus de trembler à distance pour la vie de son époux. Les lettres que celui-ci lui envoyait arrivaient au compte-goutte. Parfois avec plusieurs mois de retard. Comment être sûr que Gorlois allait bien ? Qu'il n'était pas blessé ou mourant quelque part dans un fossé ou une crevasse de montagne ?

Et elle n'avait personne avec qui partagé ses angoisses. Par mesure de sécurité, Uther avait envoyé Ygerne sur les terres de la famille De Bois, sous la protection de son frère Tristan. Bien sûr, la Reine avait proposé à son amie de l'accompagner. Mais c'était trop loin du champ de bataille et Vivianne savait que là-bas elle n'aurait plus la moindre nouvelle de Gorlois.

Etrangement, ce fut durant cette période qu'elle se rapprocha le plus d'Uther. Resté à Camelot pour assurer la défense de la citadelle et gérer les affaires de l'Etat, le monarque était la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait parler ouvertement de son époux, lui confier ses craintes et son affection, et partager l'espérance de son prochain retour.

– Vous souvenez-vous de notre première rencontre ? avait-elle demandé dans un élan de nostalgie, un soir où ils étaient tous les deux dans ses appartements.

Vivianne avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de dormir seule sans la présence de Gorlois. Au point qu'elle en développait des terreurs nocturnes. Il n'était donc pas rare qu'Uther vienne lui tenir compagnie.

– Seigneur ! Comment l'oublier ? répondit le Roi goguenard. Nous avions chevauché des jours entiers, sous la pluie et le vent, pour atteindre votre maudite région montagneuse. Je crois bien que je ne m'étais encore jamais aventuré aussi loin dans les terres de mon Père. Tout cela pour venir officiellement demander votre main. Ce pauvre Gorlois ne vous avait encore jamais vue. Et voilà que nous nous mettions à table, votre père nous ayant assuré que vous étiez souffrante, lorsque vous avez débarqué à ce moment-là enveloppé dans votre manteau de zibeline. Certes, peut-être pas très fraiche mais en parfaite santé, c'était certain.

– En me voyant entrer, ajouta Vivianne, j'ai bien cru que Père allait faire une syncope.

– Je n'étais pas loin d'en faire une également ! Surtout lorsque vous avez jeté à bas votre manteau pour nous apparaître en chemise de nuit. Personnellement, vous auriez aussi bien pu être nue, que je ne pouvais voir autre chose que votre énorme ventre…

Uther éclata de rire.

– Il vous aurait été difficile de le manquer ! relança Vivianne, qui n'était pas loin de partager son hilarité. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là vous m'avez traité de… _petite dinde_… et…_ insolente bécasse…_

– C'est que la traversée m'avait rendu grognon et votre entrée fut pour moi le coup de grâce !

– Gorlois, _lui_, n'a pas perdu son calme.

– Non, admit Uther. Au contraire, il vous a salué très respectueusement et s'est enquis des raisons de votre état très aimablement.

Vivianne avait toujours gardé en mémoire cet incroyable dialogue qu'elle avait eu avec celui qui n'était pas encore son époux.

– _Mademoiselle, je suis heureux de constater que votre état de santé vous permette de vous lever._

– _Ma santé se porte à merveille. Mais mon père ne voulait que vous puissiez voir mon état. J'ai tenu à réparer ce terrible manquement à l'honneur. _

– _C'est trop aimable à vous. Qui est le père de cet enfant ?_

– _Un jeune homme qui vivait dans l'un de nos villages._

– _L'aimiez-vous ?_

– _Evidemment !_

– _Pourquoi n'est-il pas à vos côtés dans ce cas ?_

– _Nous comptions bien nous marier. Mais il a succombé à une chute de cheval, avant que nous n'ayons eu le temps de nous enfuir. _

– _Vous m'en voyez sincèrement navré. Permettez-moi de vous demander ce que vous comptez faire à présent._

– _Ce qu'il vous semblera judicieux, Messire. Entendons-nous bien : je ne cherche nullement à vous choquer ou à vous offenser gratuitement. Mais je me suis toujours jurée que je n'aurais jamais aucun secret pour l'homme que j'épouserais. Si nous devons devenir mari et femme, vous devez tout savoir de moi : le meilleur comme le pire. Sans quoi vous seriez en droit de m'accuser de vous avoir escroqué, spolié et même trompé. Ce qui n'est absolument pas dans mes principes._

– Mon Dieu, quand je repense à ça aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Vivianne. Je devais être folle ! Je m'étonne encore que Gorlois ne se soit pas enfui en courant.

– Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le genre de Gorlois de fuir devant quoi que ce soit. Bien que je lui aie longtemps reproché son entêtement à vouloir vous épouser après cela. Mais il m'a pris entre quatre yeux et m'a dit : « Uther, mon ami, jamais je ne pourrais trouver une autre femme comme elle. Loyale, jusque dans la mort, à son amant. Honnête au point d'être prête à s'humilier pour ne pas avoir à mentir. Il n'y en a pas deux comme elle dans toute l'île d'Albion. »

Uther se resservit un verre de vin.

– Il n'osait pas encore l'avouer, mais je crois bien qu'il est tombé amoureux de vous dès ce moment-là.

– Et je remercie les dieux tous les jours que ma folie ne l'ait pas arrêté…

Vivianne s'était accoudée à la table et semblait rêveuse.

– Il n'y a rien que je ne donnerais pour qu'il me revienne sain et sauf.

Dans un élan de sympathie, Uther avait déposé une main sur sa cuisse.

– Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pour vous rendre heureuse.

Ce geste et ces paroles troublèrent la jeune femme, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, plus qu'elles ne le devraient. Etait-ce dû à la peur ? A la solitude ? A la quantité de vin irraisonnée qu'ils avaient bu ce soir-là ? Mais elle sentit ses joues se mettre en feu, tout comme le reste de son corps. C'était comme un courant furieux contre lequel elle ne pouvait lutter. Et confusément, elle sentait qu'Uther ressentait la même chose.

Mais le Roi aimait son épouse, au moins autant qu'elle aimait Gorlois. La seule idée de les trahir leur faisait horreur à tous deux. Seulement voilà, Gorlois et Ygerne n'étaient pas là l'un trop près du danger, l'autre trop loin. Abandonnés à leurs solitudes respectives, Uther et Vivianne se raccrochèrent à ce qui leur était donné.

Au fond de lui-même, le Roi ne pouvait nier qu'il avait toujours ressenti confusément un certain désir pour l'épouse de son meilleur ami. Certes, physiquement, Vivianne était l'antithèse d'Ygerne. Aussi brune et pulpeuse que la Reine était blonde et menue. Mais c'était justement ce charme, cette sensualité propre aux femmes du sud – et aux sorcières – qui séduisait tant Uther.

Après cette brève nuit d'abandon, le Roi et la jeune Dame n'osèrent plus se voir ni même s'adresser la parole pendant des semaines. Si bien que les courtisans soupçonnaient qu'il n'y ait eu quelque querelle entre eux. Tout le monde savait à quel point l'absence de son époux rendait Dame Vivianne nerveuse et comme elle ne s'était jamais dérangée pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée au Roi, chacun supposait qu'elle avait dû vertement lui faire le reproche de son éloignement.

Privé de son dernier soutien, car en dehors de son mari et du couple royal Vivianne n'avait pas réellement d'ami à la Cour, la jeune femme dépérissait. Son teint, qui était exceptionnellement brun pour les femmes de ce pays, devint de plus en plus pâle. L'appétit lui manquait et elle peinait à garder la nourriture qu'elle ingurgitait. Elle se sentait progressivement gagnée par la lassitude. Mais la véritable cause de son état lui apparut au bout de deux mois : Vivianne était enceinte. Et un messager vint le lendemain au château annoncer la victoire des troupes de Camelot et le retour prochain de Gorlois.

* * *

Le jeune seigneur victorieux fut accueilli en héros par le bon peuple de Camelot. Le Roi lui-même lui réserva une réception qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie un hôte de marque de plus haut rang. Uther multipliait les grâces, les présents et les marques de reconnaissance. Si bien que Gorlois lui-même dû finir par mettre le holà.

Etrangement, la seule personne à ne pas partager l'allégresse générale fut celle-là même qui s'était languie du retour du héros. Oh certes, Vivianne s'était précipitée dans les bras de son époux à peine celui-ci descendu de son cheval. Jetant par là même tout le protocole aux orties. Mais depuis, son visage ne quittait plus cette mine chagrin et ses yeux, qui coulaient sans cesse de Gorlois au couple royal – Ygerne étant revenue du domaine de sa famille, avec son plus jeune frère, Agravain –, exprimaient sans mots couverts la détresse qui semblait l'habiter. Elle prétexta bien vite une migraine pour se retirer. Alors que Gorlois se proposait de la raccompagner à ses appartements, Vivianne déclina précipitamment.

– Je m'en voudrais de vous arracher ainsi à l'affection de vos amis. Ce banquet est donné en votre honneur et mon indisposition ne doit pas vous empêcher d'en profiter. Je vous en prie mon Seigneur, continuez sans moi.

Après avoir quitté la salle de réception, Vivianne ne se rendit pas dans ses appartements, comme elle l'avait crié haut et fort, mais alla faire le pied de grue devant ceux des souverains. L'attente lui parut interminable, et elle le fut en effet. Mais enfin, Ygerne et Uther traversaient le couloir pour rejoindre leur chambre.

– Le comportement de Vivianne m'inquiète, disait la voix douce et préoccupée de la Reine. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue aussi morose. J'aurais pourtant cru que le retour de Gorlois la mettrait en transe. Mon Dieu, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas souffrante !

– C'est la retombée de l'émotion, affirma péremptoirement Uther. Elle a passé tant de temps à l'attendre que maintenant que son vœu est exaucé, tout son stress et sa douleur sont retombés d'un coup. Cela a dû l'épuiser. Ne te fais donc pas tant de mauvais sang. Tu verras que d'ici demain, elle aurait retrouvé tout son entrain…

Un léger _pssstt_ attira l'attention du Roi dans un angle du couloir.

– Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai complètement oublié de donner mes consignes pour la cérémonie de demain. Me permets-tu de t'abandonner un moment ? Je reviens tout de suite.

Ygerne hocha la tête. Uther déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et se précipita à l'autre bout du couloir, où Vivianne l'attendait dans l'ombre.

– Sire, j'ai une chose importante à vous dire.

– Cela ne peut-il pas attendre demain ?

– Non.

– Mais que me voulez-vous, bon sang ?

Uther était sur la défensive, mais Vivianne n'avait pas pour habitude de tourner autour du pot. Et puisqu'il n'y avait pas de bonne façon d'annoncer ce qu'elle avait lui dire, elle décida d'y aller franchement.

– Je suis enceinte.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait le Roi aussi désemparé. La lune aurait pu se décrocher du ciel et tomber à ses pieds qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'air plus surpris.

– De… depuis combien…

– Peu avant le retour de Gorlois.

Un lourd silence s'abattit entre eux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Une nuit d'égarement, _une seule_, et ils se retrouvaient avec la preuve éclatante de leur forfait.

– Gorlois… hésita Uther. Sait… Sait-il ?...

– Je ne lui ai encore rien dit.

– Alors tout n'est pas encore perdu.

– Sire ?

– Vous allez le retrouver cette nuit, expliqua le Roi, et vous annoncerez votre grossesse d'ici quelques semaines. Il était bien prêt à reconnaître la bâtarde d'un druide. Celui d'un roi est tout de même plus glorieux.

– Uther, ça fait près de trois mois…

– On a déjà vu des femmes accoucher prématurément...

– Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… Je n'ai encore… jamais menti à Gorlois.

Uther lui saisit brusquement le bras. Le geste fut si brutal que Vivianne ne put retenir une grimace de douleur.

– Après six ans passés à la Cour, dit-il entre ses dents, il serait temps que vous appreniez à mieux garder les apparences. Avant de vous connaître, l'idée de tromper Ygerne ne m'avait même jamais effleurée. Je refuse de tout perdre à cause d'une seule erreur.

– Il en va de même pour moi, gémit son interlocutrice.

– Songez aux conséquences, insista encore le Roi, si la vérité venait à être découverte. Nous ne sommes plus dans le trou perdu qui sert de domaine à votre père. Gorlois serait publiquement humilié. Ygerne…

Uther retint sa respiration

– Ygerne en aurait le cœur brisé. Elle subit tant d'avanies ces derniers temps, en raison du fait que nous n'avons pas d'enfant. Il est hors de question que la pire vienne de moi. De _nous_.

Vivianne entendait les arguments du Roi, et elle ne pouvait qu'approuver. Elle, la confidente, la meilleure amie, jeter à la face d'Ygerne sa grossesse, la future naissance d'un enfant d'Uther. C'était cent fois trop cruel !

– Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda alors la jeune femme.

Et son attitude et le ton de sa voix démontraient une entière soumission à son Souverain. Scellant tacitement le secret qui allait les lier jusqu'à la mort.

– Vous devez quitter Camelot, déclara Uther. Convainquez Gorlois de vous retirer sur vos terres quelques temps. Invoquez n'importe quel prétexte, je m'en moque. Mais nul à la Cour ne doit être témoin de votre grossesse. Est-ce clair ?

Vivianne acquiesça silencieusement et s'enfuit du couloir sans demander son reste.

* * *

Convaincre Gorlois de quitter Camelot fut un jeu d'enfant : prétextant qu'après avoir passé trop de temps loin de lui, elle ne supportait plus de le partager avec le reste des courtisans, Vivianne invoqua qu'un séjour retiré à la campagne leur ferait du bien et leur permettraient de se retrouver. Et comme le jeune comte ne pouvait rien refuser à son épouse, et puisqu'Uther leur donnait sa bénédiction, après une semaine, leurs bagages furent prêts. Ygerne déplora longuement le départ de son amie et tenta par tous les moyens de la dissuader de partir : alternant caresses, promesses et menaces. Vivianne avait rarement vu sa Reine se démener autant pour obtenir quelque chose. Elle eut un élan de culpabilité en réalisant qu'elle allait l'abandonner à un essaim de courtisans avides de reconnaissances et de privilèges. Il n'y aurait alors plus personne à Camelot pour se soucier réellement du bien être d'Ygerne. Mais à chaque fois que Vivianne sentait sa volonté faiblir, l'ombre d'Uther apparaissait au coin d'une pièce ou d'un couloir et son regard inquisiteur lui rappelait impitoyablement son engagement.

A l'épreuve de la séparation, vint s'ajouter celle du voyage. Si les méfaits d'une grossesse étaient difficilement gérables en étant sédentaire, les désagréments d'une longue traversée les rendaient tout simplement intolérables. Vivianne fut bien obligée de confesser son état à Gorlois, lorsqu'elle fit arrêter leur carrosse au milieu d'une route bringuebalante, pour sauter de la voiture et aller vomir ses tripes dans un champ de coquelicots. Son époux craignit un instant qu'elle n'ait contracté quelque mal et se sentait prêt à refaire le chemin inverse jusqu'à la citadelle pour la faire examiner par le médecin royal. Mais Vivianne s'y opposa farouchement et n'eut d'autre choix pour dissuader son mari que de lui avouer la vérité, du moins en partie.

Gorlois n'eut aucune réaction particulière. A peine s'il fit la remarque qu'il était bien tôt pour que Vivianne ait des symptômes aussi précoces. Quels que soient les soupçons qu'il ait pu avoir, il n'en exprima rien devant sa femme. Et pour Vivianne, ce fut pire qu'une gifle. Le reste du voyage se déroula dans un silence pesant entre les deux époux. Gorlois donna bien quelques ordres pour que sa compagne ait moins à souffrir du déplacement. En dehors de cela, ils n'échangèrent guère plus d'une parole.

Vivianne était au supplice. Elle pouvait endurer les nausées, la culpabilité, l'humiliation, mais pas d'avoir ainsi déçu son époux. Elle réalisa alors que, de tous les êtres qu'elle connaissait, le seul dont le jugement lui importait vraiment était celui de Gorlois. Et l'idée qu'elle avait pu le blesser, le décevoir, était pire encore que la colère d'Uther.

Elle se maudit d'avoir été aussi faible et stupide. D'autant qu'elle n'aimait pas le Roi. Elle l'avait toujours considéré au mieux comme un ami. Seule la peur, la solitude et le vin l'avait poussée dans ses bras. Elle ne ressentait pour Uther aucun amour, aucune attirance. Rien, hormis du respect et de la crainte. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit aussi désinvolte et aussi lâche ?

La seule différence qu'il y avait entre leur voyage de retour à Tintagel et l'Enfer, c'est que le voyage avait une fin. Mais arrivés à destination, leurs rapports ne se détendirent pas pour autant. La jeune femme essaya bien de retrouver les gestes tendres et affectueux qui lui venaient autrefois si naturellement pour son époux. Mais la honte et l'angoisse l'étreignaient tellement qu'elle en forçait le trait. Ce que Gorlois devinait aisément, et cela ne le rendait que plus méfiant et distant. Au bout d'un mois, les deux époux finirent par vaquer à leurs occupations respectives sans pratiquement plus se voir ou se parler durant la journée. Ils ne se retrouvaient qu'au soir autour de la table du dîner, assis l'un en face de l'autre, osant à peine se croiser du regard.

Vivianne pensa aux premiers jours heureux de leur mariage à Tintagel. Empreints à cette époque de joie et d'innocence. Le seul élément qui manquait alors à la plénitude de leur bonheur était un enfant. L'ironie voulut que ce soit justement l'arrivée prochaine de _cet enfant_ qui cause leur éloignement. Vivianne songea avec tristesse qu'elle avait sincèrement espéré que ce retour aux sources les réunifierait. Au lieu de cela, il achevait de les séparer.

– Ca ne peut plus durer ! éclata-t-elle un soir au cours du diner.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Gorlois leva les yeux vers elle, étonné. La jeune femme se leva prestement de son siège, du moins autant que son ventre arrondi le lui permettait, et vint se planter devant son époux.

– Ce silence ne peut plus durer, déclara-t-elle. Je vois bien que tu es assailli de colère et de doutes à mon encontre. Tu t'efforces de les contenir pour ne pas me blesser, mais ils sont _là_. Et plus tu essaies de leur faire taire, plus ils te rongent. Alors cesse ! Cesse de vouloir me protéger, car je ne le mérite pas. Je peux tout endurer, Gorlois : ta colère, tes reproches, des insultes même… Mais ce silence entre nous…

Elle se jeta à genoux et lui prit la main.

– Ce silence est pire que tout ! Quoi que tu aies à me dire, dis-le. Même si je ne dois pas m'en relever, libère au moins ton cœur.

Gorlois se pinça l'arrête du nez.

– Ce ne sont pas des insultes, ni des reproches qui m'assaillent, mais des questions. Et je ne vois pas comment te les poser…

– Pose-les ! insista Vivianne.

Son époux prit une profonde inspiration.

– Qui est-ce ? Qui est le père de cet enfant ?

Vivianne tressaillit. Elle aurait voulu être honnête, mais elle était tenue par le secret.

– Mon Amour, pardonne-moi. J'ai promis de ne rien dire…

Voilà une entrée en matière qui commençait très mal. Gorlois ne masqua d'ailleurs pas son agacement.

– L'aimes-tu ?

– Non, riposta immédiatement Vivianne.

– Alors, pourquoi ?

Cette question-ci la désempara. Comment y donner une réponse, alors qu'elle n'était pas certaine de la connaître elle-même ?

– Quand tu es parti au combat, articula-t-elle lentement. J'attendais tous les jours de tes nouvelles. Je restais des heures à la fenêtre, à guetter l'arrivée d'un cavalier porteur d'un message. Et plus le danger montait, moins tes lettres arrivaient. Et quand je voyais enfin un messager arriver, je n'osais plus aller le voir car je craignais que ton avis de décès ne soit dans le pli qu'il me donnerait. La nuit, je passais mon temps à me retourner dans notre lit parce que je cherchais ta présence. Et comme je ne la trouvais jamais, je me mettais à pleurer comme une enfant. J'en perdais le sommeil. Tous les courtisans ne cessaient de me vanter tes exploits. Que je pouvais être fière d'avoir pour mari un guerrier aussi brave. Et moi, je rêvais de leur cracher au visage, de leur crier que je préférais mille fois un époux lâche mais à mes côtés.

Elle sentit Gorlois tressaillir.

– Je ne cherche pas à me dédouaner, rectifia-t-elle. Je sais que j'avais tort de penser des choses pareilles. Mais tu me manquais tellement… et je n'avais personne vers qui me tourner. Il…

Le simple fait d'évoquer Uther sans prononcer son nom lui provoquait des haut-le-cœur.

– Il a écouté mes angoisses. Il m'a tenu compagnie, réconfortée… C'était en toute amitié. Nous ne faisions que parler de toi, du bon vieux temps… Ca me distrayait. Ca me faisait un temps oublier mon angoisse pour toi.

Elle marqua une pause, avant de lâcher dans un soupir :

– Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois… Une seule nuit d'erreur, rien de plus. Et le lendemain, j'ai aussitôt cessé de le voir. Mais le mal était déjà fait… Oh, Gorlois ! Je voudrais tellement pouvoir remonter le temps et empêcher ce qui est arrivé !

Son époux s'était pris la tête entre les mains et regardait fixement le sol.

– Une seule nuit, soupira-t-il. Il a suffit d'_une seule _nuit.

– Je te jure sur ma vie qu'il ne représente rien pour moi. Tu es le seul homme que j'aime.

Gorlois se redressa et quitta son siège brusquement. Vivianne crut que son cœur allait lui sortir de la gorge lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos. Mais il s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre et se tint droit comme la justice.

– Lorsque je me suis rendu chez ton père, pour demander ta main, je n'avais pas d'autre idée en tête que de respecter la promesse que j'avais faite au mien. Toute ma vie, j'ai toujours fait scrupuleusement ce qu'on attendait de moi, sans même me poser la question de ce que je voulais _moi_. Mais lorsque je t'ai vue pour la première fois, dans ta chemise de nuit, avec ton gros ventre qui tendait le tissu… C'est ridicule, je sais ! Mais jamais de ma vie je n'ai désiré aussi fort quelque chose qu'à cet instant précis. J'étais prêt à tout accepter pour t'avoir. Même à reconnaître l'enfant d'un autre, à passer pour un niais aux yeux de la Cour… Tout ! J'étais prêt à tout pour que tu sois mienne.

Il se retourna vers elle, enfin. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

– Je n'espérais même pas que tu ressentes un sentiment comparable pour moi. Ton acceptation m'aurait largement suffit.

– Tu as eu plus ! éclata Vivianne, toujours à genoux, dont les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues empourprées. Je t'aime Gorlois ! Comme je n'ai jamais aimé avant…

– Bien que le refus d'Uther m'ait empêché de reconnaître Morgause, poursuivit son aimé, j'avais l'espoir que nous aurions vite comblé ce manque. Par un enfant de _nous deux_. Un enfant _de toi_ : c'était tout ce que mon cœur pouvait désirer après notre mariage.

Vivianne pouvait entendre le rythme de sa propre respiration, faisant écho à celle de Gorlois.

– Mais les années ont passé,… et le miracle ne s'est jamais produit. Mais tant que tu restais avec moi, je pouvais me passer de cela. Je pouvais vivre avec _ça_. Et puisque tu pouvais voir Morgause… J'ai pensé que la situation te convenait aussi.

– C'est le cas ! s'exclama Vivianne en se relevant brusquement, manquant de peu trébucher, déséquilibrée qu'elle était par son gros ventre.

Gorlois se précipita instantanément vers elle pour l'empêcher de tomber. C'était le premier élan spontané de tendresse qu'il avait eu pour son épouse depuis des mois. Profitant de la proximité, la jeune femme s'agrippa à ses épaules, écrasant son visage contre sa poitrine.

– J'étais heureuse, insista-t-elle. Peu m'importait d'avoir un autre enfant, tant que je t'avais _toi_. Je t'en prie, tu dois me croire. Tu es le seul être indispensable à mon bonheur. Je peux me passer de tout le reste.

Serrée fort contre lui, elle sentit toute sa vaillance lui revenir. Et lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, Vivianne eut l'impression d'atteindre les étoiles.

Sa grossesse se déroula plus tranquillement après cela. Le couple de châtelain retrouva peu à peu son équilibre passé. On commença les préparatifs pour la naissance du bébé. Ils eurent même un long débat pour savoir quel nom lui donner :

– Ninianne, pourquoi ça ne te plaît pas ?

– C'est trop proche du mien ! Il faut qu'on arrive à nous distinguer. Et qui te dit que ce sera une fille ?

– Une intuition.

– Parce que tu as des intuitions maintenant ?!

– Les femmes de ta famille n'ont jamais eu que des filles. Je le sais : ta grand-mère m'avait mis en garde avant notre mariage.

– Il fallait toujours qu'elle parle à tort et à travers, celle-là. Je me demande comment Grand-Père a fait pour la supporter aussi longtemps.

– Rien n'est impossible à une sorcière.

– Ah ! Mais tais-toi donc !

L'accouchement en revanche fut plus compliqué que prévu. Vivianne ne se rappelait pas avoir autant souffert pour la naissance de Morgause. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était plus jeune ? Ou parce qu'elle avait idéalisé ce moment ? Heureusement, cette fois Gorlois était à ses côtés. Certes, il n'en menait pas plus large qu'elle, mais il était présent, lui transmettant sa force et ses encouragements. Surtout en ayant la bonté de ne pas lui supprimer la main qu'il avait eu l'innocence de lui abandonner, alors même qu'elle s'échinait à en broyer toutes les phalanges.

Enfin, après des heures de travail difficiles, une magnifique petite fille fit retentir dans la pièce toute la force de ses petits poumons. Malgré sa fatigue, Vivianne ne manqua pas de voir le sourire épanoui de son époux, lorsque la sage-femme lui remit la petite dans les bras. Ce tableau était si beau et attendrissant que la jeune maman en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Après avoir été lavée et correctement emmaillotée, on plaça le bébé sur le sein de Vivianne qu'elle se mit en devoir téter goulument. Gorlois était assis sur le bord du lit, les yeux débordants d'amour pour les deux femmes de sa vie.

– Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit la première fois que tu as fait venir Morgause à Camelot ? Si elle te ressemble, je ne pourrais que l'aimer.

Il caressa la tête du bébé, qui rentrait toute entière dans la paume de sa main.

– Elle a déjà ton nez, ta bouche, tes yeux. Et je suis sûr qu'en grandissant elle aura ta beauté et ton caractère.

– Comment veux-tu l'appeler ?

– Tu me laisses choisir ?

– Je te fais confiance.

Gorlois considéra un moment la petite qui le regardait avec fascination.

– Morgane, déclara-t-il.

Vivianne eut un grand sourire.

– Je ne te mérite pas.

Les jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement à Tintagel. Le temple des grandes prêtresses se trouvant plus près que de Camelot, Vivianne put même faire venir régulièrement Morgause au château et lui présenter sa petite-sœur. La blondinette allait sur ses huit ans et était désormais entrée de plein pied dans son initiation de magicienne. Elle aimait désormais parler à sa mère des sortilèges et des incantations que ses professeures lui apprenaient et démontrait déjà un goût prononcé pour le surnaturel. Elle était également en âge de comprendre les liens qui l'unissaient au nourrisson emmailloté dans ses couvertures que sa mère berçait à tout bout de champ.

– Est-ce qu'elle aussi vous allez la donner aux grandes prêtresses ?

Vivianne sursauta. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à cette question.

– Non, ma chérie, finit-elle par répondre. Tu es déjà au service de la Triple Déesse, il n'est pas nécessaire que ta sœur fasse de même.

– Ce sont les filles aînées de notre famille qui deviennent prêtresses.

– Exactement.

– Mais pourtant vous, vous n'appartenez pas à l'ordre.

– C'est exact aussi, ma chérie. Comme ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde, les prêtresses ont accepté que ton grand-père me garde. Et j'ai été élevée par ma grand-mère : la mère de ma mère. Les prêtresses t'ont sûrement parlé d'elle.

Morgause hocha la tête gravement.

– Elles m'ont dit que c'était une puissante devineresse, qu'elle pouvait lire l'avenir dans le vol des oiseaux et que toutes ses prophéties se réalisaient.

– C'est un don très rare, compléta Vivianne. Très peu de sorcières l'ont. Même les plus puissantes en sont parfois dépourvues.

– Et vous ?

– Non. Moi j'ai très peu de dons. C'est en partie pour cette raison que les prêtresses n'ont pas insisté.

– Nimue dit que vous pourriez être plus puissante, si vous faisiez l'effort de vous servir de vos dons…

Vivianne fronça les sourcils.

– Et c'est souvent Nimue qui te donne des leçons ?

– Moins ces derniers temps, avoua Morgause. Elle est souvent à Camelot.

– Que peut bien elle faire là-bas ? maugréa Vivianne.

– Les aînées disent qu'elle veille à l'accomplissement de la prophétie.

– Quelle prophétie ?

Morgause haussa les épaules.

– La prophétie, répéta-t-elle. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Morgane se mit alors à piailler pour avoir son lait et Vivianne fut distraite.

Une missive fut évidemment envoyée à Camelot pour informer les souverains de la naissance de l'enfant. Vivianne eut quelques scrupules à leur faire parvenir cette nouvelle. Mais elle ne pouvait en dissuader Gorlois sans trahir son secret. Dans un premier temps, il n'y eut pas d'autres réponses que les félicitations d'usages. Mais au bout de quelques mois, des messages d'Uther arrivèrent à Tintagel, s'enquérant de quand les deux époux comptaient revenir à Camelot. Au début, les réponses furent vagues : il fallait attendre que Morgane soit sevrée, qu'elle soit assez vigoureuse pour supporter le voyage… Après, on avança des dates assez larges : à la saison prochaine, après Beltane, après Yule, encore quelques mois… Mais plus le retour était repoussé, plus les missives se faisaient pressantes. Jusqu'à ce qu'Uther envoie un ordre clair et net, exigeant que Gorlois revienne dans la capitale, avec femme et enfant.

Vivianne n'était guère pressée de regagner Camelot. Elle coulait à Tintagel des jours heureux, peut-être les plus beaux de toute son existence. Et l'idée de retrouver le tapage de la Cour, avec toutes ses intrigues et ses médisances, l'agaçaient d'avance. Mais elle dut bien se faire une raison.

Le voyage retour lui parut beaucoup plus court qu'à l'allée. Une fois arrivé à destination, toute la famille de Tintagel fut accueillie chaleureusement par le couple royal. Ygerne s'extasia devant la petite Morgane qui lui faisait des risettes et gazouillait comme un moineau. Mais lorsque la Reine voulut mettre sa filleule dans les bras de son monarque d'époux, Vivianne émit soudain une exclamation de protestation. Devant les visages étonnés de ses proches, elle se ressaisit bien vite :

– C'est qu'elle est encore très fragile. Elle doit être manipulée avec précaution.

– Allons, je ne suis pas un ours, protesta Uther. J'ai bien le droit de tenir ma pupille dans mes bras.

La tendresse avec laquelle il avait dit ces mots fit trembler le cœur de Vivianne. En voyant le Roi se mettre à gazouiller et à faire rire Morgane, elle prit soudain conscience d'un fait qui lui avait échappé jusque là. Ce n'était pas pour que Gorlois l'assiste à nouveau qu'il les avait fait revenir, ni même parce la présence de ses amis lui manquait : c'était pour le bébé.

* * *

Malgré son absence, Vivianne reprit vite ses marques à la Cour, non sans remarquer quelques changements. Le plus notable étant l'installation définitive de Nimue à Camelot. Et la jeune femme ne pouvait pas dire que cela lui plaisait. Quelque chose, dans la personnalité de la magicienne, l'avait toujours révulsée. Elle lui trouvait trop d'ambition pour une servante de l'Ancienne Religion et ses messes-basses avec Uther ne lui plaisaient pas davantage.

Mais elle avait bien d'autres soucis en tête. Faisant fi de toute prudence, le Roi passait son temps à aller et venir dans ses appartements pour voir Morgane. S'il était attendrissant qu'un monarque se soucie autant du bien-être de sa filleule, les attentions qu'il avait envers l'enfant mettaient sa mère de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il la couvrait de cadeaux, passait des heures entières au-dessus de son berceau, se permettait des recommandations sur son traitement, son alimentation, alors même qu'elle était encore exclusivement nourrit au lait. Il prenait même une mine contrariée lorsque Gorlois se permettait de faire valoir ses prérogatives sur le choix des décisions concernant « son » enfant.

Vivianne finit par en être agacée, au point de trouver tous les prétextes pour emmener Morgane partout avec elle. La portant même bandoulière dans un morceau d'étoffe comme le faisait les paysannes – ce qui était fort peu saillant pour une dame de la Cour. Elle espérait que sa présence permanente dissuaderait Uther de se montrer trop envahissant. Hélas, ça ne le découragea qu'à moitié.

Au point qu'un jour, alors que Vivianne faisait le tour du parc en berçant Mirgane dans ses bras, elle aperçut le Roi à l'autre bout de l'allée, qui semblait l'attendre. Ni une ni deux, la jeune mère tourna les talons et partit dans la direction opposée. Mais le message ne fut pas assez clair pour Uther, car il se mit à courir derrière elle en l'interpelant. Ignorant ses appels, Vivianne s'obstinait à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. En vain, car le fait de porter Morgane dans ses bras l'empêchait de courir.

Uther ne tarda pas à la rattraper et à lui saisir le bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Sans se soumettre pour autant, Vivianne fit volteface après avoir tirer la couverture sur le haut du crâne de Morgane. Ainsi Uther ne pouvait pas la voir. Tout juste l'entendre, car en sentant monter le stress de sa mère, la petite s'était mise à pleurnicher.

– A quoi jouez-vous Dame Vivianne ? lança le Roi de but en blanc.

– Et vous donc, Sire ? lui répliqua son interlocutrice du tac-au-tac.

Profitant du léger effarement d'Uther, elle poursuivit :

– Lorsque nous nous sommes quittés, il y a un an, vous m'avez bien fait comprendre que vous ne vouliez rien avoir à faire avec moi, ni avec l'enfant que je portais. Vous m'avez fait tout un sermon sur les risques que nous courrions, si d'aventure la vérité était ébruitée. J'ai entendu vos ordres et je les ai suivis à la lettre. Et maintenant que le calme est enfin revenu, vous semblez prendre un malin plaisir à jouer avec le feu. Combien de temps faudra-t-il à la rumeur pour se répandre si vous continuez à ce rythme-là ?

– J'essayais seulement de vous offrir mon aide…

– Votre aide !? s'écria Vivianne. C'est il y a un an que j'en aurais eu besoin de _votre aide_ ! Lorsque vous m'avez laissée me dépêtrer seule dans notre mensonge et que vous vous êtes lavé les mains de tout ce que je devrais endurer…

– J'étais pétrifié, assura Uther d'une voix douce. Je suis tellement navré, Vivianne. Je n'ai pas réalisé à ce moment-là à quel point je m'étais montré cruel avec vous.

De plus en plus inquiète, Morgane s'était mise à pleurer franchement dans le giron de sa mère. Instinctivement, Uther tendit les bras vers le petit tas de couverture pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais Vivianne se déroba prestement.

– Qu'importe, répliqua la jeune mère. Ce qui est fait ne peut plus être défait. J'ai bien failli tout perdre à cause de vous. Je ne vous laisserais pas détruire ma famille.

– Vivianne, je…

– Vous nous avez déjà empêchés une fois de trouver le bonheur, en refusant de laisser Gorlois adopter Morgause. Je ne vous laisserais pas gâcher celui-ci. Morgane est _ma_ fille et celle de _mon_ mari. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle. Vous n'étiez pas présent durant ma grossesse, ni lors de l'accouchement, ni pendant les premiers mois de sa vie. Gorlois _est_ son père. Il l'a reconnue devant les dieux, devant les hommes et dans son cœur. Et tout roi que vous êtes, Uther Pendragon, vous êtes incapable d'en faire autant. Alors abstenez-vous d'interférer dans l'existence de ma fille. Et pour l'Amour du Ciel, laissez-nous en paix !

Et ceci dit, elle tourna les talons et partit en direction du château à vive allure, sans même jeter un regard au Roi.

Le soir même, elle reçut la visite d'Ygerne dans ses appartements.

– Je crois savoir que tu t'es querellé avec mon époux cette après-midi, déclara la Reine d'une voix douce en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

L'annonce était si soudaine que Vivianne ne put rien faire d'autre que de fixer son amie avec des yeux exorbités.

– Tu lui reproches de trop s'impliquer dans l'éducation de ta fille, n'est-ce ?

– Entre autre…

La jeune femme était sur la défensive. Elle se doutait qu'Uther était allé se plaindre auprès de son épouse du traitement que lui avait réservé Vivianne. Il comptait sans doute aussi sur l'amitié qui unissait les deux jeunes femmes pour qu'Ygerne fasse pencher la situation en sa faveur. Un comportement des plus odieux et déloyal, qui révolta profondément la jeune mère.

Mais Ygerne, loin de se douter du rôle machiavélique que son époux lui faisait jouer, souriait de cet air doux et innocent qui la faisait ressembler à une enfant.

– C'est vrai qu'il peut être agaçant, avança la jeune Reine. Que veux-tu ? Lorsqu'il s'est mis une idée en tête, rien ne peut la lui faire lâcher. C'est dans son caractère. Les gens attendent de lui qu'il soit ferme et résolu dans toutes les décisions qu'il prend.

– Ma fille n'est pas une loi à voter ou une terre à conquérir, persifla Vivianne entre ses dents.

Ygerne lui prit la main et la serra entre ses doigts fins et fragiles.

– Je sais. Rassure-toi, je lui ai bien fait la leçon et lui ai fait promettre de te laisser respirer.

Vivianne aurait voulu pleurer. Cacher la vérité à Gorlois était déjà douloureux, mais devoir mentir à sa meilleure amie, si bonne, si compréhensive et innocente… C'était un vrai supplice.

– Mais de ton côté, poursuivit Ygerne, essaie d'être indulgente.

La jeune femme releva la tête, pour regarder son amie droit dans les yeux. Elle vit que cette dernière était au bord des larmes.

– Cela fait maintenant dix ans que notre mariage est stérile. Je ne t'apprends rien, tu sais à quel point j'ai souffert. D'abord, de savoir que ne pourrais jamais serrer dans mes bras un petit être qui me ressemble. Comme tu le fais actuellement.

Elle avait baissé les yeux sur Morgane, qui dormait paisiblement contre le sein de sa mère.

– Ensuite, ce furent les retombées politiques. Le fait d'être un tonneau percé, un fardeau que mon mari devrait trainer jusqu'à ce que la Mort vienne nous libérer. Par expérience, je sais que la première est pire que la deuxième. Mais j'ai eu tout le temps de m'y faire. Pour Uther, hélas, il s'est produit l'inverse : pendant longtemps, il n'a vu que les déboires politiques dus à ma stérilité. Mais son cœur a été plus fort que sa raison et il a voulu me garder, envers et contre tout. Mais aujourd'hui… La naissance de ta fille… Ce petit être fragile et innocent lui a brusquement fait réaliser à quel point il avait envie d'être père. Je sais ça parait incroyable, lorsqu'on le connait ! Mais moi, j'ai toujours su qu'il avait cela en lui. Et qu'un jour ou l'autre sa fibre paternelle allait se réveiller. Alors, il prendrait conscience de tout ce à quoi il a dû renoncer pour moi. Et ce vide le ronge à présent…

Ygerne serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

– Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps, il pourra accepter cette situation.

Vivianne se sentit alors plus coupable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

– Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir, soupira-t-elle.

– Ne dis pas cela ! Tu n'y es pour rien…

– Oh, Ygerne ! Pourquoi faut-il que les dieux soient si cruels ? L'immortalité ne leur suffit pas, il faut encore qu'ils nous fassent ressentir à quel point nous ne sommes rien face à leur volonté.

Vivianne se trouva ridicule de sangloter de la sorte. Surtout qu'à bien y regarder, elle n'était pas la plus à plaindre dans l'histoire. Et le comble, c'est que ce fut Ygerne qui dû la consoler cette nuit-là.

Un jour, sans que rien ne l'ait laissé supposer, la Cour annonça officiellement la grossesse d'Ygerne.

* * *

_J'ai coupé ainsi pour vous faciliter la lecture, un chapitre trop dense, je sais que c'est difficile à lire. :S_

_Mais pas de panique ! Si vous voulez la suite, il suffit d'aller au chapitre suivant. Enfin, si vous vous en sentez encore la motivation. _

_Et pensez à laisser une review en partant, _**_s'il vous plaaaaaiiiiiiit ! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Vous êtes encore là !? Félicitation !_

_Pour récompenser votre tenacité, je vous offre la fin de l'histoire. ^0^_

* * *

Vivianne avait bien surpris l'échange de regard entre Uther et Nimue. Et quelque chose en elle vibra, comme un signal d'alarme. Après tout ce temps, toutes ses épreuves, quelque chose clochait. Cette grossesse n'avait rien de naturel, elle en était persuadée. Mais comme, la jeune femme ne voulait rien laisser au hasard, elle prit sur elle de mener d'abord son enquête.

Elle commença par aller consulter Gaius, le médecin de la Cour. Un homme affable, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, bon et sage.

– La grossesse de la Reine est une excellente nouvelle, commença-t-elle doucement.

– Excellente, en effet, répondit laconiquement le médecin, sans lever les yeux de ses éprouvettes.

– Après toutes ses années, c'est même miraculeux…

– Miraculeux, en effet.

Vivianne aurait pu lui casser une cruche sur le sommet du crâne, tant il l'énervait.

– Avez-vous observé beaucoup de cas où une femme, déclarée stérile depuis de nombreuses années, tombe brusquement enceinte ?

Gaius releva la tête de ses tubes de verre.

– Pas de ça avec moi, répliqua Vivianne. Même si nous n'en avons jamais reparlé, vous savez comme moi qu'Ygerne ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Et tous les médecins que le Roi a consultés ne lui ont laissé aucun espoir.

Le médecin reposa ses instruments.

– Que voulez-vous savoir, Dame Vivianne ?

– Savez-vous comment, par quel « miracle », Ygerne se retrouve brusquement enceinte ?

– Je suis désolé, ma Dame. Mais ce secret ne m'appartient pas.

– Gaius, c'est très grave ! s'exclama la jeune femme. On ne joue pas impunément avec la Vie. Je dois à tout prix savoir quel moyen a été employé.

– Tout ce que je peux vous dire, ma Dame, c'est que je n'ai agi en aucune manière dans ce procédé.

– Mais vous savez qui l'a fait. N'est-ce pas ?

L'homme et la femme se mesurèrent un long moment du regard. Puis Gaius finit par lâcher :

– Allez voir Nimue.

* * *

Des appartements privés avaient été attribués à la magicienne. Sans même se faire annoncer, Vivianne fit une entrée fracassante dans la chambre. Nimue était penchée au-dessus d'un chaudron qui bouillait dans l'âtre de sa cheminée. Elle ne se retourna même pas à l'entrée de Vivianne.

– Qu'avez-vous fait ? s'écria cette dernière. A quelle folie vous êtes-vous livré ?

Calmement, la magicienne remua le contenu de sa marmite, avant de poser la cuillère près de l'âtre et de se retourner vers sa visiteuse.

– Que me voulez-vous, Vivianne ?

– Ce que je veux… s'étrangla la jeune femme. Avez-vous, oui ou non, utilisé la Magie pour que la Reine tombe enceinte ?

– Ne vous faîtes pas plus naïve que vous ne l'êtes, répliqua Nimue d'un ton dédaigneux. Vous connaissez déjà la réponse, sans que j'aie besoin de vous la dire.

– Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Savez-vous ce qu'il en coûte de se servir de la Magie pour créer la Vie.

– Vous n'allez tout de même pas me donner des leçons. J'en sais plus long que vous à ce sujet.

– Je ne crois pas, non… Sans quoi vous n'auriez certainement pas fait cela.

– Uther veut à tout prix un héritier. Grâce à mes pouvoirs, il va en avoir un. Et grâce à cela j'aurais sa reconnaissance éternelle.

– Et quelle reconnaissance, selon vous, si Ygerne n'en réchappe pas ? Il ne s'agit pas seulement de remuer quelques herbes dans un chaudron, Nimue. Vous jouez avec l'équilibre de la Nature. Vous prétendez vous substituez aux dieux ?

– J'exécute leur volonté, plutôt !

Nimue s'était brusquement échauffée.

– Vous vous prélassez depuis si longtemps dans votre château, Vivianne, que vous en avez perdu tout lien avec l'Ancienne Religion. Depuis des décennies, les prophètes annoncent l'arrivée prochaine du Haut Roi, un grand guerrier, un législateur, qui unifiera toute l'île d'Albion et fera entrer notre peuple dans un nouvel âge d'Or. Mais depuis quelques temps, les oracles se sont faits plus précis : ils désignent tous Uther et la maison Pendragon comme racine de l'élu. C'est à moi, en tant que prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion de veiller à ce que la volonté des dieux soit faite.

– Quitte à en payer le prix par le sang ? Quitte à ce qu'une innocente meurt ?

– Rien ne permet d'affirmer cela.

– Là, c'est vous qui êtes naïve. Je ne suis peut-être pas une servante de la Triple Déesse, je n'ai peut-être pas vos pouvoirs, Nimue… Mais j'en sais suffisamment pour dire qu'un fœtus conçut grâce la Magie ne peut survivre qu'en s'alimentant à la source vitale la plus proche de lui. A savoir sa mère, l'être qui le porte. Ygerne en l'occurrence. Cet enfant va la tuer !

– Il est nécessaire au Royaume ! Uther veut cet enfant.

– Il ne sait pas le prix qu'il va devoir payer pour l'avoir !

Dans sa colère, Vivianne avait fait éclater à distance un pot qui se trouvait sur une table. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne laissait plus ses dons s'exprimer spontanément. A la Cour, c'était mal vu.

– Si vous croyez une seule seconde qu'Uther vous pardonnera d'avoir provoqué la mort de son épouse, laissez-moi vous dire que vous vous fourvoyez. Vous êtes peut-être savante, Nimue, mais vous ne connaissez pas le Roi comme je le connais. Vous ne savez pas à quel point il peut être buté et obtus lorsque ses émotions prennent le pas sur le reste. Et surtout, vous ne soupçonnez pas à quel point _il aime _Ygerne. La naissance d'un fils ne suffira pas à le consoler de sa perte. Et pour calmer son chagrin, il voudra à tout prix trouver un coupable. Et avec le rôle que vous aurez joué dans cette histoire… Les dieux eux-mêmes ne pourront pas vous aider, Nimue.

Après cette entrevue, Vivianne prit la résolution de parler au plus vite aux souverains. Il fallait à tout prix arrêter la machine avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais à son grand étonnement, ce fut Ygerne qui vint la voir en premier.

– Ma Reine, que vous arrive-t-il ? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir…

Son amie était visiblement nerveuse, partagé entre divers sentiments. Elle se tordait les mains et faisait les cent pas dans la chambre.

– J'ai un terrible aveu à te faire, Vivianne. Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer…

– Majesté, vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire.

– Oui. Tu es la seule amie que j'ai. Parfois, j'en arrive à me demander comment j'ai pu vivre aussi longtemps avant de te connaître. Oh Vivianne ! Je m'étais faite une telle joie d'avoir cet enfant ! Mais maintenant… C'est plus fort que moi, je suis envahie par le doute.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent ensemble sur le bord du lit. Vivianne serrant compulsivement Ygerne dans ses bras.

– Vous pensez que cette grossesse n'est pas naturelle, articula la brune. N'est-ce pas ?

– Non, avoua la blonde. Après toutes ces années… Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi justement alors qu'Uther avait un regain d'espoir. Ces derniers mois, il n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'il fallait continuer d'y croire, que les médecins pouvaient se tromper, et les druides… Au début, j'ai cru qu'il avait seulement un nouvel élan d'entêtement. Mais maintenant… Je me pause des questions. Et j'en perds le sommeil. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur ou quoique ce soit… Seulement, j'ai besoin d'être sûre… que ce n'est pas un rêve… ni une illusion ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. J'ai besoin de savoir, Vivianne. Tu peux comprendre cela ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Ygerne n'attendait pas qu'on la rassure, elle voulait des réponses, des certitudes. Et Vivianne se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait aucune. Des soupçons oui, de la crainte aussi. Mais l'assurance de ce qui allait se passer, elle n'en avait pas.

– Je n'ai pas les moyens de prédire ce qui va arriver, soupira-t-elle. Mais…

Il lui revint en mémoire une vieille histoire que lui contait souvent sa grand-mère quand elle était petite.

– Ygerne, si vous n'avez pas peur de la Vérité… Je sais peut-être où vous pourrez la trouver…

* * *

Par une nuit de pleine lune, extrêmement sombre, les deux jeunes femmes avaient quitté en douce la citadelle, pour se rendre à cheval dans les bois. Arrivées aux abords de la Vallée des Rois Déchus, Vivianne avait laissé son amie poursuivre seule son chemin. C'était sa quête, elle devait donc l'accomplir seule. Mais la jeune femme n'en était pas moins restée toute la nuit dans le froid, à attendre le retour de son amie. Ce ne fut qu'à l'aurore, que la pâle silhouette d'Ygerne émergea d'entre les rochers. Vivianne se précipita immédiatement vers elle, et elles rejoignirent ensemble le château(1).

* * *

La jeune Reine raconta en détail les explications que Mâab lui avait données. Elle était étrangement sereine et apaisée, tandis que son amie, quant à elle, était effondrée.

– Je n'ai pas peur, Vivianne. Je suis heureuse.

– Pardonnez-moi si je ne partage pas ce sentiment…

Ygerne lui caressa la joue, en signe d'apaisement.

– Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit il y a longtemps. J'ai juré de vouer ma vie à Camelot et à mon époux. La mort ne m'est rien, si elle me permet d'accomplir ma destiné. Ne sois pas triste pour moi. Je ne me sacrifie pas, je fais don de ma personne, pour mon fils et pour mon peuple. Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse qu'en cet instant.

Les mois s'écoulèrent dans l'attente de la délivrance de la Reine. Mais alors que toute la Cour exultait de joie et d'excitation, Vivianne regardait avec angoisse le ventre de son amie s'arrondir. Et plus le temps passait, plus l'enfant qu'Ygerne portait en elle minait ses forces. Chaque jour, la jeune femme devenait plus pâle et plus maigre, en dépit de son abdomen de plus en plus proéminent. Mais tous restaient aveugles à son état de plus en plus alarmant. Uther ne pensait qu'au fils que sa femme allait bientôt lui donner, les courtisans au prince qui égaierait sous peu leur vie monotone, Nimue elle-même était surexcitée à la perspective de voir ses plans se réaliser. De la santé de plus en plus fragile de la Reine, nul ne s'en souciait.

Seul Gaius, qui suivait de près l'évolution de sa grossesse, constatait sa faiblesse grandissante. Il tenta d'y remédier par quelques potions fortifiantes et en lui prescrivant beaucoup de repos pour ménager ses forces. Malgré tout, Ygerne n'était pas seule dans son épreuve. Elle pouvait compter sur la présence et le soutien de son amie Vivianne. La jeune femme ne la quittait pas d'une semelle, veillait à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Jamais leur amitié n'avait été aussi forte. Liées par le funeste secret qu'elles partageaient, car Ygerne avait fait jurer à son amie de ne surtout pas révéler l'aboutissement fatal de sa grossesse, de crainte qu'Uther n'en soit affecté.

– De toute manière, il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière, avait-elle argué. A quoi bon l'accabler de remords pour une chose qu'il ne peut pas changer.

Vivianne doutait fort du bien fondé de ce raisonnement. Elle connaissait assez le Roi pour savoir que, mis au pied du mur, il pouvait avoir des réactions violentes et imprévisibles. Mais ce qu'elle voyait, c'était qu'Ygerne était déterminée à porter cet enfant jusqu'au bout et ne souffrirait pas que le moindre obstacle se dresse sur sa route, pas même l'Amour de son mari. En dépit de son apparence délicate et fragile, la jeune Reine avait une volonté de fer.

Les premières douleurs furent foudroyantes et prirent la Reine complètement au dépourvu. Ygerne assistait aux côtés de son époux à un tournoi, quand les contractions débutèrent. Distraits par le bruit et le fracas des combats, peu furent ceux qui remarquèrent son malaise. Heureusement, Uther et les chevaliers de son entourage furent prompts à réagir. En moins d'un quart d'heure, la jeune Reine fut reconduite dans ses appartements, entre les bras puissants du seigneur Lamorak. On fit immédiatement venir la sage-femme et le médecin royal, ainsi qu'une guérisseuse nommée Alice, recommandée par Gaius, pour parer à toutes éventualités. Et près du lit, tenant la main d'Ygerne, l'encourageant et la réconfortant, se trouvait Vivianne.

Vivianne qui assistait impuissante aux souffrances de sa meilleure amie. Les traits tirés par ses efforts interminables, sa peau blafarde moite de sueur, la frêle, la fragile Ygerne luttait de toutes ses forces, déchirant son corps pour mettre au monde son fils. Cet enfant qu'elle avait pleuré, après lequel elle avait tant soupiré, pour qui elle endurait à présent mille morts. Mais sa grossesse avait complètement miné ses forces. L'épuisement la guettait. Sans aide, elle risquait fort de trépasser avant d'avoir pu accomplir sa mission, le but ultime de son existence. Alors, faisant fi de la présence des trois autres personnes réunies autour d'elles, Vivianne posa sa main sur le front brûlant de sa douce amie et murmura une incantation, se remémorant les leçons de sa grand-mère jadis. Elle entra au cœur même de l'être d'Ygerne, pour lui transmettre une partie de sa force vitale et lui permettre d'aller jusqu'au bout.

– Encore un effort, Majesté, répétait la sage-femme. C'est bientôt terminé.

Enfin, un cri perçant retentit dans les appartements royaux et Gaius tenait entre ses mains un nourrisson braillard et potelé.

– C'est un garçon !

– Arthur…

Ygerne s'était exprimé dans un soupir. Le sortilège de Vivianne lui avait redonné un semblant de force. Mais, à présent que son œuvre était accomplie, la jeune mère dérivait lentement.

– Son fils ! s'exclama la jeune Dame. Vite ! Montrez-lui son fils !

Qu'elle puisse au moins admirer le fruit de son sacrifice, avant de quitter ce monde pour toujours.

Enroulé dans une serviette, Arthur fut posé délicatement sur l'oreiller à côté du visage de sa mère. En entendant les vagissements du bébé, Ygerne, déjà au bord de l'inconscience, ouvrit les yeux. Son regard croisa celui d'Arthur et le bébé cessa aussitôt de pleurer. Et Ygerne sourit, d'un sourire si magnifique que tous en furent bouleversés.

– Tu es si beau…

Et elle ferma les yeux, pour ne jamais les rouvrir.

Vivianne laissa échapper un sanglot, au moment précis où Uther pénétrait dans les appartements. Le regard du Roi tomba d'emblée sur la forme livide et flasque qui reposait dans le lit de son épouse.

– Ygerne… ?

Vivianne, les yeux rouges et débordants de larmes, se retourna alors vers lui. Elle lut le désarroi et la panique dans son regard.

– Ygerne… répétait Uther hébété comme un enfant de trois ans.

Il alla droit vers le lit, sans accorder un regard au nourrisson qui s'agitait près du corps sans vie de la Reine. D'une main, il toucha le front moite de son épouse et le sentit froid. Il se mit à trembler.

– Non… lâcha-t-il dans un sanglot. Non… Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça… Ca ne devait pas se passer ainsi…

Il se saisit à bras le corps du cadavre froid et blanc de sa défunte épouse et le serra contre son cœur.

– Pardonne-moi, sanglotait-il, le visage enfoui dans sa chevelure blonde. Pardonne-moi. Je n'ai pas voulu ça. Ygerne, je t'en supplie, reviens-moi… Ne m'abandonne pas… Je ne suis rien sans toi…

– Uther…

Arthur s'était remis à pleurer. Face au chagrin du Roi, les quatre protagonistes étaient désemparés.

– Sortez, lança soudain Uther dans un grognement. Sortez tous ! Allez-vous-en !

Tous obtempérèrent. Seule Vivianne hésita l'espace d'une seconde. Uther s'était complètement livré à son chagrin et n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil à son fils. Puis, aussi naturellement que si elle avait du reprendre sa respiration, la jeune femme s'empara du nourrisson, enveloppé dans sa serviette et quitta la pièce.

Elle marcha un temps dans les couloirs, tenant serré contre elle ce petit être fragile et innocent, il y avait quelques minutes encore promis à un grand avenir, en cet instant livré à lui-même. Elle finit par arrêter sa course, alors que le petit Arthur avait agrippé de l'une de ses petites menottes une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns, qu'elle laissait toujours tomber librement sur ses épaules. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui. Le bébé la contemplait de ses grands yeux bleus, aussi bleus que l'étaient ceux d'Ygerne. Sa douce et si courageuse amie. Ce petit être était tout ce qu'il restait d'elle, désormais. Vivianne fut alors prise d'un tel élan de tendresse pour cet enfant, qu'elle embrassa chaleureusement le sommet de son petit crâne chevelu et le berça tout doucement, en lui chantant une petite chanson.

Elle conduisit Arthur dans ses propres appartements où Morgane était déjà en train de jouer avec la poupée de chiffon que Gorlois lui avait achetée hier au marché de la ville-basse. Auparavant, elle avait fait mandé la nourrice du jeune prince : une brave paysanne choisie par la Reine en personne, car son lait avait la réputation d'être extrêmement nourrissant et fortifiant. On en voulait pour preuve que tous ses garçons étaient devenus en grandissant de rudes gaillards. Il était d'usage dans toutes les familles nobles que les enfants soient allaités par des nourrices. En prime, Ygerne n'avait jamais eu de montée de lait. Comme si la nature appréhendait déjà qu'elle n'en aurait aucune utilité. Sitôt qu'elle vit Arthur, Morgane se précipita vers sa mère pour demander de jouer avec lui. Enfin, la nourrice arriva et aussitôt qu'elle eut défait son corsage, le petit prince s'agrippa à son mamelon comme une tique.

Morgane, fascinée par l'enfant royal, n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des risettes ou de vouloir lui chatouiller le bout du museau avec une des plumes d'oie de son père. Et Arthur, tout en tétant sa nourrice, la fixait de ses grands yeux, lui aussi l'air fasciné.

Voyant que les choses allaient pour le mieux, Vivianne décida d'aller prendre l'air. Elle se réfugia sur les terrasses hautes du palais, où la brise vivifiante rafraichissait l'atmosphère en cette fin d'après-midi. C'était une journée radieuse, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, l'air embaumait le jasmin et les épices. Au loin, le tournoi devait être à présent achevé et tout le monde devait attendre avec fébrilité le son des trompettes qui annoncerait la naissance de l'héritier. Oui, cette journée promettait d'être mémorable, un souvenir de joie pour tous les habitants de Camelot. Mais comme tout ce qui brille n'est pas d'or, à la place des trompettes, on entendrait résonner le funèbre tocsin, annonçant la mort d'Ygerne.

Comment la Nature pouvait-elle seulement songer à paraitre aussi radieuse, alors même que la vie de la jeune femme venait brutalement de prendre fin ?

Au sommet des remparts, appuyée contre un muret, Vivianne laissa éclater tout son chagrin. Elle était partie. Partie pour toujours. Sa belle, sa bonne, sa douce amie… Et rien jamais ne pourrait combler le vide qu'elle avait laissé.

C'est alors que Vivianne sentit une présence dans son dos. Se retournant, elle vit Nimue. L'air hébété, les cheveux en bataille, la fière magicienne avait beaucoup perdu de sa superbe. Elle fixait Vivianne d'un regard éperdu, semblant la prier silencieusement de lui apporter de l'aide. La réponse de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre et claqua comme un fouet dans le vent.

– Tu nous as tous condamnés.

* * *

La réaction d'Uther ne se fit pas attendre. Dès le lendemain, il ordonna l'arrestation de Nimue. Mais sentant le vent tourner, la magicienne avait déjà plié bagage. On la fit rechercher dans tout Camelot, du château à la ville-basse, puis dans les villages alentour, dans les forêts et plus loin. Pour motiver ses troupes, le Roi alla même jusqu'à promettre la récompense de mille pièces d'or à qui lui livrerait la sorcière, morte ou vive. Mais la chasse ne fut pas plus productive pour autant. Rien n'est impossible à une sorcière. Et toute folle et stupide qu'avait été Nimue, elle était aussi très puissante.

Mais Uther ne s'arrêta pas là. Le surlendemain, il décréta que la Magie et son usage étaient bannis de Camelot, que quiconque était surpris à la pratiquer serait condamné à mort. C'est alors que commencèrent les arrestations et les exécutions massives. Des hommes, mais aussi des femmes et des vieillards furent trainés sous le balcon du Roi, accusés d'avoir enfreint la loi et exécutés dans l'heure. Druide, cartomancienne, guérisseur,… Tous ceux qui vivaient de leurs dons et avaient toujours pratiqué leur art librement, furent du jour au lendemain déclarés hors-la-loi et contraints de fuir foyer et biens avec leurs familles, pour échapper à une mort horrible. Et quiconque osait seulement émettre une opinion défavorable au sujet de ces persécutions, se voyait immédiatement accusé de trahison et jeté au cachot. Uther alla même encore plus loin et décréta que quiconque était suspecté de connivence avec les disciples de la Magie, de leur avoir fourni un abri ou des vivres, de les avoir aidés à échapper à la Justice du Roi, serait exécuté avec les hors-la-loi.

Dans tout le Royaume, on se mit à avoir peur de ses voisins. On préférait dénoncer son prochain, avant d'être accusé soi-même. Ces druides qui autrefois soignaient les maux, ces illusionnistes qui apportaient jadis de la gaîté dans les fêtes et les foires, il fallait maintenant les fuir comme la peste.

Et un jour, Uther décréta que l'Ancienne Religion elle-même était bannie, tous ses lieux de cultes détruits et ses prêtres arrêtés et condamnés à mort.

S'en fut trop pour Vivianne. Après des mois de muette soumission, la jeune femme entra en trombe dans la salle du Conseil du Roi, alors même qu'Uther et ses chevaliers étaient en pleine réunion. Plongés dans leur discussion, les hommes ne remarquèrent même pas son entrée qui était pourtant fort peu discrète.

– Des informateurs affirment qu'ils ont repéré des indices de la présence de Nimue sur les terres de Tristan De Bois. Les plus hardis vont même jusqu'à affirmer que le frère de la défunte Reine lui aurait donné asile dans sa propre demeure.

– L'avez-vous averti du rôle qu'a joué cette sorcière dans la mort de mon épouse ? grogna Uther, furieux.

– L'ennui est qu'il repousse tous les messages venant de Camelot. Le seigneur Guy affirme que De Bois a refusé de lui abaisser le pont-levis et il aurait ordonné à ses gardes de lui tirer dessus lorsqu'il a refusé de rebrousser chemin.

– Cette maudite garce lui aura jeté un sort, s'énerva le Roi. Le seigneur Agravain est-il toujours dans nos murs ?

– Il va chaque jour se recueillir sur la tombe de la Reine.

– Envoyez-le là-bas ! Peut-être parviendra-t-il à faire entendre raison à son frère.

Au même moment, Uther leva les yeux et aperçu Vivianne, plantée devant la table du Conseil, qui le dévisageait avec panique et désarroi. Aussitôt, il congédia ses chevaliers et ordonna qu'on lui amène le jeune Agravain, car il voulait lui parler en privé.

A présent seule en tête-à-tête avec le Roi, Vivianne sentit tout son être se mettre à trembler. Depuis des mois, elle assistait sans oser protester au massacre de ses semblables. Protégée par l'amour de Gorlois, par la filiation de Morgane, par l'amitié du Roi et par l'attention constante qu'elle apportait au petit prince. Mais ses remparts étaient devenus ses chaines. Elle tremblait devant Uther, parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Cependant, le Roi marcha calmement vers elle, lui prenant même les mains dans un geste d'amitié et l'invita doucement à lui confier l'objet de son trouble. Rassemblant tout son courage, Vivianne osa faire cette déclaration :

– Uther, vous ne pouvez pas…

– Pardonnez-moi ?

Son interlocuteur parut sincèrement surpris.

– Condamner à mort la moitié de vos loyaux sujets pour satisfaire votre soif de vengeance, dit-elle, vous ne pouvez pas.

L'expression tendre d'Uther laissa place à un masque soucieux.

– Vivianne, par égard pour les soins que vous apportez à mon fils, je serais indulgent. Car vous êtes encore sous le choc et votre sensibilité de femme vous oblige à chercher naïvement le bien chez autrui, même là où il ne se trouve pas. Mais je puis vous assurez que mes bons et loyaux sujets sont ma priorité. C'est pour leur bien et leur sécurité que j'orchestre cette Grande Purge.

– Vous faites arrêter, torturer, puis brûler, jour après jour, des femmes, des vieillards, des enfants,… _Et vous osez dire que c'est pour le bien de tous ?_

– Oui, je le fais dans l'intérêt commun ! s'énerva Uther en lui lâchant les mains et en s'éloignant d'elle. Car la Magie est un poison qui gangrène depuis trop longtemps ce Royaume. J'ai eu la faiblesse de la laisser prospérer, comme le fit mon Père avant moi. Et aujourd'hui j'en paie le prix. Mon fils ne connaîtra jamais sa mère à cause de la Sorcellerie, mon peuple est privé de sa Reine…

– Pour une magicienne qui s'est fourvoyée, vous condamnez à mort des centaines d'innocents !

– Nul être pratiquant la Magie n'est véritablement innocent !

– Ygerne n'aurait jamais voulu ça…

– Qui êtes-vous pour prétendre savoir ce que voulait ou non Ygerne !?

Le Roi fit volteface, la dévisageant cette fois d'un air mauvais. Mais Vivianne ne s'en laissa pas compter.

– J'étais son amie, dit-elle calmement. Et à une époque pas si lointaine, j'étais la vôtre aussi, Uther…

– Sortez !

Il lui tourna le dos.

– Je ne partirais pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas juré que vous laisserez les prêtres de l'Ancienne Religion tranquilles !

– Eux, plus que quiconque, devraient être sur le bûcher !

– Ce sont des gens pieux qui ont toujours vécu en paix !

– Vous oubliez que Nimue est l'une des leurs.

– Tout comme ma fille !

Elle se précipita vers lui, se jeta à ses genoux.

– Uther, je vous en conjure, au nom de l'amitié qui nous lie, épargnez-la !

Pour une fois, le souverain parut profondément confus. Il saisit vigoureusement Vivianne par les épaules, l'obligea à se relever et prenant son beau visage entre ses mains, il la regarda droit dans les yeux en lui disant :

– Je suis on ne peut plus bouleversé que les druides se soient joués de vous de cette façon. Je n'ose imaginer le désarroi qui est le vôtre à présent, d'avoir abandonné votre fille à ces gens-là. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Vivianne… Mieux vaut la considérer comme déjà morte.

La jeune femme fit un bond en arrière, comme si elle avait été piquée par un serpent, fixant Uther avec une expression de pure incrédulité.

– _Désolé…_ souffla-t-elle. Tu condamnes à mort ma propre fille, la chair de ma chair, l'enfant que j'ai porté dans mon sein pendant neuf mois. Et droit dans les yeux, tu me dis que tu es _désolé_.

– Vivianne…

Il fit un pas vers elle, mais elle se déroba, le regardant avec dégoût.

– Quel genre de roi es-tu, Uther Pendragon ? Quel genre d'homme ? Pour condamner à mort des innocents et pouvoir encore te regarder dans une glace après cela…

Il la regardait à présent comme une démente. Et nul doute qu'elle devait en avoir l'air, tant cette scène lui paraissait surréaliste.

– Tu n'es pas un homme, Uther, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

– Vivianne…

– Tu es une bête assoiffée de sang !

– C'est assez ! Tu vas trop loin !

Il marcha droit sur elle, mais elle lui échappa en faisant le tour de la table.

– Un vampire, cracha-t-elle. Voilà ce que tu es ! Tu t'agglutines sur la chair d'être vivant, tel une sangsue, et tu suces leur essence vitale jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien !

Il se mit à lui courir après autour de la table. Malgré sa puissance, elle était plus rapide que lui. Mais il restait entre elle et la sortie. Elle se réfugia derrière les piliers de pierres de la salle. Sans jamais quitter des yeux l'animal furieux lancé à ses trousses.

– Retire ce que tu as dit ! vociféra-t-il. Je suis ton Roi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton ! Si je ne savais pas que tu as toujours été plus sauvage qu'une fille des bois, je penserais que tu es devenue démente. De quel droit m'insultes-tu, maudite garce ? Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu parles ? Et si le respect que tu dois à ton souverain ne t'est rien, pour le souvenir d'Ygerne, tu devrais avoir la décence de surveiller tes paroles…

– C'est toi qui parles de décence ! lui répondit-elle. Toi qui invoques Ygerne à tout bout de champ pour prendre ta défense, alors que c'est toi qui l'a tuée !...

Il avait jailli de derrière un pilier. Vivianne se retrouva acculée dans un coin.

– Ygerne t'aimait, lâcha-t-elle encore, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y a pas un sacrifice qu'elle n'était pas prête à faire pour toi. Et toi, tu ne l'as même pas assez considérée pour seulement lui avouer le pacte que tu avais passé avec Nimue. Tu t'es servi d'elle comme d'un ventre, sans le moindre égard pour l'être pur et innocent qu'elle était ! J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie à cause de toi !

– Je t'interdis de dire cela ! J'ai tout fait pour elle… C'est cette traitresse de sorcière qui m'a trompé…

– C'est _toi_ qui voulais à tout prix cet enfant ! Tu as exigé une chose sans en demander le prix ! Et maintenant qu'il est payé, au lieu d'en assumer les conséquences, tu rejettes la faute sur d'autres. Combien d'innocents devront mourir avant que tu ne sois satisfait ? Combien d'hommes devront perdre leurs femmes ? Combien de femmes devront perdre leurs enfants ? Avant qu'Uther Pendragon s'estime remboursé de sa bêtise !

– Tais-toi !

– Tu es un monstre d'orgueil et d'hypocrisie ! C'est toi qui aurais dû mourir à sa place !

– Tais-toi !

Perdant tout contrôle, Uther avait fondu sur elle, refermant ses mains autour de son cou délicat. Et le roi serra de toutes ses forces, répétant à tue-tête comme un dément :

– _Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !_ TAIS-TOI !

Vivianne se débattait, griffant les doigts d'Uther qui pressaient sa gorge, pour trouver de l'air. La jeune femme était abasourdie. Cet homme, qui n'avait eu autrefois que des paroles tendres pour elle, qui l'avait tenu dans ses bras, caressée, réconfortée, était en train de la broyer, en fixant sur elle ses yeux révulsés. L'asphyxie lui brouillait la vue, lorsqu'une violente secousse la repoussa en arrière. Vivianne heurta brutalement le sol, sa gorge libérée palpitant fiévreusement pour faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons.

– Madame, vous allez bien ?

Le jeune Agravain était penché sur elle, lui parlant d'une voix douce et inquiète. Un grognement attira son attention. Uther était étendu sur le sol, saignant du nez et fixant avec incrédulité l'homme debout devant lui, dont le poing fermé serrait encore convulsivement les phalanges.

– Gorlois, rugit-il. Comment oses-tu lever la main sur ton roi ?!

– Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, _mon roi_, répliqua sèchement le chevalier. Si je vous vois encore une fois porter la main sur mon épouse, je vous tue.

Puis, lui tournant le dos, il se précipita vers Vivianne, qu'il souleva dans ses bras et lui fit quitter la pièce, laissant seul à seul Uther et Agravain. Agrippée à son cou, la jeune femme répétait sans cesse dans un faible gémissement :

– _Ilnedoitpassavoir… Ilnedoitpassavoir… Ilnedoitpassavoir…_

Gorlois la reconduisit dans leurs appartements et déposa délicatement son fardeau sur le matelas de plumes de leur lit. Vivianne était en état de choc : pâle comme la Mort, ses larmes silencieuses glissaient sur ses joues, et de vilaines marque noires commençaient à apparaître sur son cou, là où Uther avait serré ses doigts.

Cette vision révolta Gorlois.

– Sur ma vie, maugréa-t-il. Il vous a touchée pour la dernière fois. Nous quittons Camelot dès ce soir.

Il alla vers l'antichambre et appela ses domestiques, ordonna qu'on prépare leurs bagages et que rien ne soit oublié.

– Morgane ! s'exclama Vivianne, sortant soudainement de sa torpeur.

– Je vais la chercher, la rassura Gorlois. Reste ici en attendant mon retour et ne laisse personne entrer.

Elle lui agrippa le bras.

– Uther… gémit-elle. Il ne doit pas savoir… qu'elle a des pouvoirs… Il nous tuera tous… Grands Dieux, qu'ai-je fait ?!

– Tu n'y es pour rien, mon Amour.

– Je l'ai mis en colère ! paniqua Vivianne en larmes. Il va se déchainer sur nous, maintenant !... Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je fait, Grands Dieux ?!...

Gorlois prit son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Tu es innocente, Vivianne. M'entends-tu ? C'est lui le responsable. Lui qui t'a attaquée… Ne tremble pas. Moi vivant, il ne t'atteindra jamais.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit de la chambre.

Gorlois alla droit à la nurserie, où il savait que Morgane tenait compagnie au petit prince. En entrant, il trouva sa fille penchée sur Arthur, faisant danser sa poupée de chiffon devant les yeux émerveillés du bambin. Le petit garçon riait aux éclats en agitant ses petites jambes dodues et en tapant en rythme sur son petit ventre.

La nourrice et la gouvernante, qui surveillaient les deux enfants d'un air attendri, se levèrent brusquement à l'entrée du seigneur de Tintagel. Sans même leur accorder un regard, Gorlois fondit sur Morgane qu'il souleva de terre, dans ses bras puissants. De surprise, la fillette en lâcha sa poupée, qui tomba au sol, près d'Arthur. Privé brutalement de sa compagne de jeu, le petit prince se mit à pleurer.

Tenant sa fille serrée dans ses bras, Gorlois marchait le plus vite possible pour rejoindre ses appartements où Vivianne l'attendait, lorsqu'une voix l'interpela dans le couloir.

– Gorlois ! Arrête-toi, je t'en conjure !

Ignorant les appels du Roi, il poursuivit sa route sans se retourner. Mais Uther parvint à le rattraper.

– Gorlois, mon ami, je t'en supplie…

– _Ami _! s'emporta le chevalier en faisant volteface. Qui vous permet encore de m'appeler ainsi ? Après ce que vous lui avez fait…

– Gorlois, je suis tellement désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé…

Et Uther paraissait sincèrement bouleversé.

– Vivianne était _l'amie_ d'Ygerne. Elle l'a soutenue, à chaque étape de sa grossesse. Elle était à ses côtés lors de l'accouchement. Elle a tout fait pour soulager ses souffrances. Nul n'était plus dévoué à votre femme qu'elle ne l'a été. C'est encore elle qui a veillé sur Arthur. Alors que vous étiez trop pris par le deuil et par _votre_ Grande Purge pour vous en soucier. Et c'est _ainsi_ que vous la remerciez !...

– Je m'en veux tellement, plaida Uther. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid. La douleur m'a égaré. Gorlois, tu sais que je ne voudrais jamais de mal à Vivianne…

– Vous avez bien failli la tuer ! s'écria l'époux de Vivianne, faisant pleurer Morgane dans ses bras. Je n'ose imager ce qui se serait passé, si j'étais arrivé une minute trop tard…

– Je n'aurais jamais dû perdre le contrôle de moi-même, admit Uther. Mais elle m'a dit des choses tellement cruelles… Gorlois, crois-moi, mon geste a été plus rapide que ma conscience. Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en conjure ! Tu es le seul véritable ami qu'il me reste. Ygerne me manque tellement…

– Le spectre d'Ygerne ne pourra pas toujours assurer votre défense, répliqua froidement le père de Morgane. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous laissez votre colère prendre le pas sur votre raison. Prenez garde, Uther – et je vous dis cela en toute amitié – à ne pas oublier qui sont vos amis. Car, tôt ou tard, vous aurez à répondre de vos actes. Et ce jour-là, il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste quelqu'un pour prendre votre défense. Les morts aussi ont de la mémoire.

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons, emportant avec lui la petite Morgane.

Le soir même, toute la famille de Tintagel quittait Camelot. Vivianne, dissimulée sous un capuchon, portait une épaisse écharpe autour du cou pour masquer les marques noires sur sa peau blanche.

* * *

A peine une semaine après leur retour à Tintagel, alors que Gorlois revenait à cheval de l'inspection de ses villages, il croisa sur le chemin du retour un voyageur qui l'entretint des dernières mesures prises par le Roi concernant la Magie. Il lui apprit entre autre que le temple de l'île Fortunée, fief des grandes prêtresses de la Triple Déesse, avait été détruit par les soldats de Camelot. Mais les magiciennes ne s'étaient pas laissées faire. Au cours de l'affrontement, un incendie s'était déclaré : le feu avait piégé plusieurs femmes dans le temple, dont de très jeunes novices.

Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Gorlois avait chevauché à brides abattues jusqu'au château. Le temple de l'île Fortunée était le lieu de retraite de la petite Morgause. Depuis leur retour à Tintagel, Vivianne avait envoyé plusieurs messages aux prêtresses qui avaient à charge son éducation, demeurés sans réponses jusqu'à présent. Si la nouvelle de la destruction du temple était parvenue jusqu'à elle…

A peine débarqué dans la cour, il sauta à bas de son cheval et demanda immédiatement où se trouvait son épouse. Un page l'avertit que la châtelaine s'était retirée dans ses appartements. Gorlois courut jusqu'à la chambre, enjamba les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre, pour finalement échouer devant la porte close de la chambre. Le verrou était tiré.

– Vivianne ! cria-t-il à travers la cloison. Vivianne, ouvre cette porte !

Un gémissement lui parvint de l'autre côté. Poussé par la panique, Gorlois donna un violent coup dans la porte, manquant se déboiter l'épaule au passage.

Dans la chambre, un spectacle effroyable l'attendait : Vivianne, agenouillée aux pieds du lit, les cheveux en bataille, le visage ravagé par les larmes et les poignets tailladés, tenait encore entre ses mains le couteau avec lequel elle s'était ouvert les veines. Il y avait du sang partout : sur ses mains, sur sa robe, sur le sol, sur les rideaux du baldaquin aussi…

– Vivianne, **NON** !

Gorlois se précipita sur elle, l'enserrant dans ses bras alors qu'elle se débattait comme un animal, poussant des cris de bête humaine. Il attrapa un pan de drap immaculé et l'enroula autour de ses poignets mutilés. Vivianne se débattait, hurlait comme une démente.

– J'aurais dû aller la chercher ! J'aurais dû aller la chercher ! J'AURAIS DU ALLER LA CHERCHER !

En vain, Gorlois tentait de la calmer, de la raisonner, mais elle n'était plus qu'un cri. Un cri de douleur et de désespoir faisant trembler les murs de pierres.

– Mon bébé ! disait-elle entre deux cris de souffrance. Rendez-moi mon bébé ! _Rendez-moi mon bébé ! _

Entre temps, les domestiques étaient entrés dans la chambre. On s'activa pour aller chercher de l'aide, un médecin, tandis que le seigneur tenait toujours serré contre sa poitrine le corps en convulsion de sa fragile épouse.

– C'est ma faute ! répétait-elle à présent. C'est ma faute !... Morgause, pardonne-moi !... Tout est ma faute !... Pardonne-moi !...

Levant les yeux, Gorlois aperçut Morgane dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses petits yeux écarquillés devant la scène d'horreur.

– Pour l'Amour du Ciel ! cria-t-il à une servante. Faites-la sortir !

* * *

Un médecin arriva à temps pour sauver la châtelaine. On recousu ses plaies, on les nettoya, on la mit au repos. Mais Vivianne avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et en dépit des soins du physicien en charge de la guérir, elle ne parvenait pas à le reconstituer(2). Peu à peu, la jeune femme plongea dans un profond dépérissement. Au point que Gorlois, à court d'idée, écrivit une lettre désespérée au Roi, faisant état de l'affaiblissement de plus en plus alarmant de son épouse et de l'incapacité des savants de Tintagel à la soigner. Uther y répondit en envoyant son médecin personnel au fief de Gorlois.

C'est un homme vieilli de dix ans qui accueillit Gaius aux portes de sa demeure. Le physicien de la Cour en fut choqué. Le chevalier Gorlois, si vigoureux, si plein d'hardiesse et de fougue, avait des rides sur le front, des cernes sous les yeux et des cheveux blancs par dizaine dans sa chevelure filasse, autrefois sombre et abondante. Sans attendre, le seigneur le conduisit auprès de la malade, lui décrivant pendant tout le trajet l'évolution de son mal depuis « l'accident ».

– Elle bouge à peine, mais au lieu de dormir, elle somnole sans jamais vraiment se reposer. Elle refuse toute la nourriture qu'on lui donne. Et lorsque je réussis à la convaincre d'avaler une bouchée, elle la rend presqu'aussitôt…

Gaius l'écouta, prit bien note de toutes ses indications. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, il demanda comment la petite Morgane vivait cela. Gorlois se figea, la main sur la poignée.

– Je l'ai envoyée chez des parents, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

– Pourquoi ?

Il fixa Gaius droit dans les yeux. Et le médecin jura qu'il n'avait jamais vu de regard plus anéanti que celui-ci.

– Je ne veux pas qu'elle voie sa mère _comme ça_…

Et il ouvrit la porte.

Une lumière blanche hivernale baignait la chambre, un parfum de fleurs flottait dans l'air. Et de fait, des bouquets odorants avaient été disposés un peu partout. Le lit à baldaquin trônait au centre du mur droit et à l'intérieur, sous les draps blancs, était allongée une frêle forme blafarde.

Gaius en eut le cœur brisé. Vivianne, la belle et pulpeuse Dame Vivianne, cette femme qu'il avait toujours connue fière et débordante de vie, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Un spectre, voilà ce qui était couché dans ce lit, un fantôme. Sa peau dorée était à présent si translucide, qu'on en devinait les veines sous l'épiderme. Ses beaux yeux verts, autrefois pétillants de malice, étaient devenus ternes, creusés et entourés par de gros cernes violets. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, craquelées et exsangues. Quand à ses cheveux, si souples et brillants, ils étaient maintenant filasses et cassants. Son corps avait littéralement fondu. Et de sa maigre poitrine s'échappait un souffle rauque et douloureux, comme celui d'une petite vieille.

En entendant approcher, la malade battit péniblement des paupières.

– Gaius… articula-t-elle dans un soupir.

Le médecin en fut presque apeuré, de voir ce cadavre vivant l'appeler par son nom. Car définitivement, Vivianne était plus morte que vive à présent, et rien ne saurait la sauver. Et cette constatation bouleversa Gaius, bien plus qu'il n'aurait cru l'imaginer.

– Madame, dit-il doucement lui prenant la main. Le Roi a été averti par Messire Gorlois de votre état et il a immédiatement ordonné que je vienne à votre chevet pour tenter de vous sauver.

– _Me sauver…_

L'ombre d'un sourire étira sa bouche.

– Uther m'a jetée du haut d'une tour… et maintenant… il vous envoie… me sauver…

– Le Roi souhaite votre guérison…

– _Le Roi_, le coupa-t-elle en élevant faiblement la voix… souhaite beaucoup de choses… Mais il refuse de payer le prix pour les avoir… Il ne peut pas admettre… que rien n'est gratuit en ce monde… ni la Vie… ni la Mort… ni la Bonté… ni la Cruauté…

Gaius était désarçonné par ces paroles. Ignorant s'il devait les attribuer ou non à un état de délire… Ou à autre chose ?

– Voyez… moi, poursuivit faiblement Vivianne. J'ai fermé les yeux… durant des années… sur la véritable nature du Roi… pour plaire à mon souverain… j'ai abandonné ma fille… j'ai laissé mourir… ma meilleure amie… Ygerne… jamais je n'aurais cru… que son absence… me ferait aussi mal… Puis… sans sourciller… je l'ai regardé condamner à mort tous ses innocents… Aujourd'hui… je paie pour ma lâcheté.

– Vous n'avez pas été lâche ! intervint soudain Gorlois.

A force de rester silencieux, Gaius en avait oublié sa présence.

– Tu t'es élevée contre l'injustice d'Uther.

Il s'était agenouillé près du lit, en face du médecin, et avait pris sa main.

– Mais une fois qu'il était trop tard… soupira encore Vivianne. Une fois qu'il a menacé ma propre fille…

Une larme coula sur sa joue osseuse.

– J'aurais dû me battre pour elle, sanglota Vivianne. J'aurais dû… refuser… de les laisser me séparer d'elle… Je n'ai pas été… la mère… qu'elle aurait dû avoir…

– Tu as fais ce que tu pensais être le mieux pour elle.

– Mais ce n'était pas assez…

Elle se tourna vers Gaius. Sans s'en rendre compte, ce dernier avait resserré ses doigts autour de ses phalanges.

– Madame, intervint-il, je suis arrivé à la Cour après vous. Je ne prétends pas être un expert dans ce domaine, mais… de toutes les personnes que j'ai pu côtoyer, vous êtes de loin l'une des plus honnêtes et des plus droites. Si vous pensez que le Ciel vous châtie pour votre lâcheté, alors nous devrions tous subir le même sort. Voire même un châtiment pire que le vôtre.

Une flamme ardente s'alluma soudain dans les yeux de Vivianne. Elle paraissait presque reconnaissante envers le médecin.

– Peut-être que je ne mérite pas de mourir, admit-elle. Seulement… je n'ai plus envie de vivre.

– Ne dis pas cela !

Gorlois était effondré. Vivianne tourna péniblement la tête vers lui.

– Je ne te mérite pas, dit-elle. Je ne t'ai jamais mérité… Jamais je ne pourrais te rendre tout le bonheur que tu m'as donné. Tu es… mon roc… l'épaule sur laquelle j'ai pu me reposer. Mon tendre Amour…

Ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer.

– Vivianne !

Le cri de Gorlois la ranima quelque peu. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle pria soudain :

– Protège Morgane !... Uther… ne doit pas savoir… il ne doit jamais savoir qu'elle… qu'elle…

Semblant brusquement se souvenir de la présence de Gaius, Gorlois, l'air ombrageux, se pencha au plus près de sa femme.

– Je la protègerais, murmura-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas.

– Tu ne le laisseras pas lui faire du mal, insista Vivianne. Tu la protègeras… Comme tu m'as… comme tu m'as protégée.

– Oui. Oui, je la protègerais. N'ai pas peur mon Amour. Je la protègerais.

Avec un sourire soulagé, Vivianne ferma les yeux.

* * *

Dix jours plus tard, Uther reçut une lettre, écrite de la main du médecin.

_« Majesté,_

_J'ai la douloureuse tâche de vous apprendre, qu'après des mois d'une lutte acharnée, Dame Vivianne a finalement succombé à son mal. Toute ma science fut impuissante à la sauver. _

_Messire Gorlois est actuellement inconsolable et doit pour le moment songer aux préparatifs des funérailles de son épouse et à s'occuper de sa très jeune fille, Dame Morgane qui, à peine âgée de cinq ans, se voit privée de sa mère. Il est donc fort peu probable qu'il quitte son domaine dans les prochains mois. _

_Ne pouvant leur être plus d'aucune utilité, j'ai pris sur moi de leur présenter mes condoléances et de regagner Camelot. _

_Avec tout mon respect,_

_Gaius, médecin de la Cour de Camelot. »_

A la fin de sa lecture, Uther lâcha la lettre et s'effondra dans un siège, se prit la tête entre les mains et pleura. Des vraies larmes de remord. Et pour toujours, Vivianne serait celle qu'il regarderait comme la plus innocente de ses victimes.

* * *

Vivianne fut inhumée au sommet de la colline qui faisait face au château de Tintagel. En principe, la châtelaine aurait dû entre enterrée dans le caveau familiale, dans les sous-sols, mais Gorlois avait argué que sa défunte épouse ne supportait pas d'être enfermée. Il avait choisi pour elle le plus bel endroit, au grand air, d'où elle pourrait admirer en contrebas leur demeure et les villages alentours, ce cadre où ils avaient vécu les plus belles années de leur mariage.

Le seigneur poussa même l'audace jusqu'à demander une messe druidique. Ses conseillers tentèrent de l'en dissuader, mais Gorlois n'en démordit pas. Peu de notables furent présents lors de l'enterrement, mais les paysans en revanche, les villageois, les simples artisans, eux vinrent en nombre pour faire un dernier adieu à leur châtelaine. En signe de gratitude, leur seigneur fit distribuer du pain et de la nourriture en abondance.

Puis, les jours passant, il revenait régulièrement sur la tombe de Vivianne, pour se recueillir et prier. Ce fut à cet endroit même qu'Uther le trouva. A peine après avoir pris connaissance de la mort de Vivianne, il avait fait scellé son cheval et déclaré vouloir se rendre à Tintagel, pour soutenir son meilleur ami dans son deuil. Après s'être fait indiquer l'endroit où le trouver, et l'avoir effectivement découvert près de la tombe, Uther s'était agenouillé aux côtés de Gorlois, faisant mine d'ignorer la prière que ce dernier récitait en langue druidique.

Quand enfin, celui-ci s'arrêta, il ne se tourna pas immédiatement vers le Roi, mais fixa l'horizon droit devant lui. Après une minute de silence, il se décida enfin à lui adresser la parole.

– Que me veux-tu ?

– Je voulais simplement te voir et… prendre de tes nouvelles.

– _De mes nouvelles !_ Et bien, c'est chose faite à présent.

– Tu es en colère, Gorlois, et je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Je suis entièrement en tort dans la querelle qui nous a séparés.

– Tes torts n'étaient pas envers moi, mais envers elle.

– Je le sais. Je m'en veux. Elle était innocente et je l'ai traitée comme une criminelle.

– Elle était ma vie, soupira le chevalier. Elle était ma joie. Ma lumière dans les ténèbres. Et elle s'est éteinte.

Des larmes silencieuses glissaient de ses yeux à présent.

– Je ne mérite ni son pardon, ni le tien. Mais Gorlois… à défaut de notre complicité passée, notre malheur nous réunit aujourd'hui.

Enfin, il se tourna vers lui.

– Nous avons tout les deux perdu l'être auquel nous tenions le plus en ce monde. L'autre partie de notre âme. Et même les dons qu'elles ont laissés derrière elles ne pourront combler le vide de leur absence.

Uther posa une main sur son épaule.

– Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier, tu es le seul sur qui je puis compter, le seul à me comprendre.

– Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

– Rien. Rien, si ce n'est l'espoir qu'une fois l'Ordre revenu, tu ne reprennes ta place au sein de mon gouvernement.

– Une fois l'ordre revenu ? Tu veux dire : après la Grande Purge.

Deux jours avant l'arrivée d'Uther, Gorlois avait reçu dans le plus grand secret une délégation de mages, venue lui demander asile et secours, car ils étaient poursuivis par les troupes de Camelot, aux têtes desquelles le Roi avait placé Aredian, le cruel chasseur de sorcière. Sa réputation faisait déjà trembler jusqu'aux frontières du Royaume.

– _J'ai conscience de la détresse qui est la vôtre, _leur avait déclaré Gorlois_. Et croyez bien que si seule ma vie était en jeu… Je vous porterais secours sans hésiter. Mais… ma fille, Morgane. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma défunte épouse. J'ai juré à Vivianne, sur son lit de mort, que je la protègerais et mettrais tout en œuvre pour la protéger. Je voudrais vous aider ! Mais je ne puis le faire sans la mettre _**elle**_ en danger. Pardonnez-moi._

Etrangement, le chef des magiciens ne lui avait fait aucun reproche. C'était à peine si ses traits avaient exprimé un chagrin somme toute bien légitime.

– _Vous nous avez reçu et exposé vos raisons, _avait-il dit_. C'est bien plus que ce qui a été fait pour nous, au cours de ces trois dernières années. Bonne chance, Gorlois. Si les dieux le permettent, j'espère vous revoir quand les mauvais jours finiront._

– Les mauvais jours ne finiront jamais, murmura le chevalier pour lui-même.

Assez fort cependant, pour qu'Uther l'entende.

– Détrompe-toi, mon ami ! s'exclama-t-il. Nous sommes plus proche de la fin que tu ne l'imagines.

Devant le regard intrigué de Gorlois, Uther s'expliqua :

– Le dernier Grand Dragon a été capturé, annonça-t-il tout excité. Je l'ai fait enchainer dans les sous-sols de Camelot. J'ai également fait arrêter le dernier seigneur des dragons. A mon retour, je le ferais exécuter. Les partisans de la Magie seront alors privés de leur allié le plus puissant. La délivrance est proche, mon ami ! Bientôt, tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

_Les mauvais jours finissent peut-être pour toi_, déplora Gorlois dans son for intérieur. _Mais pour _**moi**_, ils ne font que commencer_.

* * *

Tandis qu'Uther chevauchait vers Tintagel, Gaius avait regagné Camelot. On lui apprit là-bas le triste sort du jeune Balinor, qui attendait dans les geôles royales le retour d'Uther, pour être exécuté. Le dragonnier avait à peine trente ans. A l'instar de nombre de ses congénères, ce n'était pas un habitué de la Cour. Mais lorsqu'Uther avait fait arrêté et condamner un à un les membres de son ordre, Balinor s'était rebellé, envoyant des vouivres déchainées sur les soldats de Camelot lancés sur sa piste. Mais comme un homme seul, tout puissant qu'il soit, ne peut pas résister éternellement face à une armée déterminée à l'arrêter, Balinor se retrouva vite acculé.

Cependant, quand le Roi parla de faire la Paix, le jeune homme se laissa convaincre sans trop de difficulté de venir au château. Là, par des marques d'amitié et de grande promesse, Uther réussit encore à convaincre le dragonnier de faire venir le dernier Grand Dragon, Kilgharrah, au sein de Camelot, plus précisément, dans une grotte profonde, située sous la citadelle. Mais une fois la créature entre ces murs, plus question de trêve ou d'accord de paix pour Uther : dragonnier et dragon furent mis aux fers. Et maintenant, le premier attendait son exécution, tandis que le second était condamné à ne plus jamais voir la lumière du jour.

Le soir suivant son retour, Gaius se glissa dans les geôles du château. Après avoir jeté un puissant fumigène au milieu des gardes et qui les assomma en l'espace de dix secondes. Il se précipita vers le cachot de Balinor. Ce dernier était assis au fond de sa cellule, ruminant sombrement ses erreurs et sa naïveté. Lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un approcher, il leva la tête et reconnut le physicien pour l'avoir côtoyé quelques années avant qu'il ne soit nommé médecin royal.

– Gaius ! s'étonna le jeune homme. Je ne pensais plus vous revoir.

– Je viens seulement de rentrer à Camelot et d'apprendre votre condamnation.

Le visage de Balinor s'assombrit.

– Je savais Uther vindicatif, mais pas fourbe par-dessus le marché… Mais vous, Gaius, d'où venez-vous ?

– J'ai été envoyé à Tintagel par le Roi, pour soigner Dame Vivianne.

– J'ignorais qu'elle fut malade. Elle a toujours eu la réputation d'avoir une santé de fer.

– C'est un mal autrement plus pernicieux et bien plus terrible qu'une simple infection qui l'a emportée.

A son tour, Gaius parut s'assombrir.

– Quiconque a connu Dame Vivianne du temps de sa gloire aurait eu le cœur brisé en voyant ce qu'elle est devenue.

Balinor était de plus en plus intrigué.

– Gaius, que venez-vous faire ici ?

Le médecin croisa son regard : jamais encore le dragonnier ne l'avait vu si vieux. Une vieillesse qui ne quitterait plus ses traits désormais.

– J'ai vu trop d'innocents mourir ces trois dernières années, déclara tristement Gaius. Trop de jeunes gens, encore vigoureux, être fauchés dans la fleur de l'âge. J'ai vu trop de larmes, entendu trop de cris… Et personne pour soulager leurs maux. Je suis médecin, je fus même alchimiste à une époque. Je me targue d'être le plus grand scientifique de tout Camelot… Et je suis incapable de trouver un remède à la maladie qui ronge actuellement ses habitants.

Il sortit alors de sa poche une clef.

– Gaius… ?

– Je n'ai pas pu sauver Vivianne, comme je n'ai pas pu sauver la Reine et bien d'autres personnes, depuis que la Grande Purge a commencé. Je n'en peux plus de tous ces morts ! Alors votre vie, toute précaire qu'elle soit à présent, m'apparait plus précieuse que tout l'or qui se trouve dans les coffres du château.

Et il ouvrit la porte.

Passant à travers les souterrains et les passages secrets, les deux hommes émergèrent en lisière de la forêt qui bordait la ville.

– Allez vers l'ouest, lui indiqua Gaius au moment de la séparation. A la frontière du royaume voisin, se trouve un minuscule village nommé Ealdor. Demandez là-bas une femme appelée Hunith. Je l'ai très bien connue lorsqu'elle était enfant et nous sommes restés en contact. C'est une jeune fille douce et généreuse. Si vous dites que vous venez de ma part, elle ne vous fermera pas sa porte.

– Comment pourrais-je jamais vous remercier ?

– Vivez, mon ami. Vivez ! Et priez pour l'arrivée de jours meilleurs.

FIN

* * *

1 Pour plus d'explications sur ce qu'Ygerne a fait dans la Vallée des Rois Déchus, voir _le fruit de Mâab_ chapitre 2.

2 Oui, encore une référence à _Kaamelott._ Fan un jour, fan toujours.

Pour que Vivianne repose en paix, laissez une review... ^^' ;)


End file.
